


Torn Velvet

by AKA_Duchess, Dark_Sea_Dragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Mila Babicheva, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Georgi Popovich, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, NSFW, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, POV Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Duchess/pseuds/AKA_Duchess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Dark_Sea_Dragon
Summary: Countess Nikiforov, formerly Yuuri Katsuki, has always led an interesting life. Between his business life with his family, to marrying the legendary Count Nikiforov, it seems he has everything an Omega could ever want. Everything except one thing: his husband's mark.With Viktor's past slowly coming back to haunt him, and Yuuri's own secrets beginning to surface. It doesn't take long for the couple to soon fall into more than what they bargained for. But their vows brought them together, and the phrase "Til death do us part" might be tested more than they think.Join Viktor and Yuuri as they bond, discover, and fight together, proving that no matter what stands in their way, their love will not be broken.Featuring the pairings: Viktuuri, Otayuri, MilaSara, and Chumetti.Possible mpreg





	1. Torn Velvet Guidebook

_Special thanks to YukiPri for inspiring me to begin the starter for “Torn Velvet” that started this whole story between my best friend and I!_

Good ‘morrow fellow reader, and welcome to “Torn Velvet!”

You may have figured that this was going to be your run of the mill Omegaverse!AU, but alas, it is not. What started as something simple evolved into a complex world of underground crime, love, tragedy, friendship, family, and secrets. On second thought maybe those themes are more common than I thought, but you’ll see!

Before you start this adventure, please take the time to read this: the guidebook. This guidebook will give you all some basic information before we begin! Note that I will update this as my friend and I write, more characters may come in, as well as OC’s (Viktuuri kids and such)! More will be explained through the plot as well! It seems like a lot, but this guidebook is here for you to reference if you become confused during the story! It’s also helpful for us as the writers as we continue to write, this is here to guide you~ Thank you so much for reading, and we hope you enjoy the story!

 

**Part 1: Families & Ties **

**Count Viktor Nikiforov:** Rules a large area of land, has worked his way up the social ladder, proud of his accomplishments, and comes from a long line of Alpha’s, he is a strong Alpha but also gentle. Best friends with the Giacometti’s and the Katsuki’s.

**Countess Yuuri Nikiforov (Formally Katsuki)** : Not of noble birth, married into wealth through his marriage to Viktor. Comes from Hasetsu, a seaside town on the east territories, family is the rulers of the Kitsune, met Viktor when he came to visit Hasetsu’s springs and bailed his family out of debt, the two have been inseparable since, considered to be the perfect Omega, but isn’t as submissive as one may think. Part of the Kitsune secretly. Is referred to with more Omegan terms such as “Mistress”, “Countess”,  “Wife” and “Mother”.

**Duke Christophe Giacometti** : Comes from a long line of Alpha’s, his family has always been part of the Dukedom, met Viktor at one of his lavish Gatsby like parties once, they get along well, loves adventure, helps Viktor in his business, fond of the Kitsune and their members despite other nobles complaining of their meddling.

**Marquess Phichit Chulanont** : Son to the famous Hiran Chulanont, a Marquis who tailors on the side and is known for his beautiful costumes and clothing, Phichit is an Omega, following in his father’s footsteps and also a well-known tailor with his own style separate from his father. Best friend to Yuuri Katsuki, part of the Kitsune secretly. Fond of Duke Chris Giacometti. Is referred to with more Omegan terms such as “Marquess”, “Lady”, “Mother”, and “Wife”.

**Viscount Yuri Plisetsky** : Competitive Omega trying to be a Viscount and work his way up the ladder, does not like conforming to societal traditions and norms of secondary sex characteristics. Often compared to a cat, lashes out, independent, confident, not afraid to fight for what he wants, wishes to hold a higher title than Viktor, sees him as an older brother.

**Knight Otabek Altin** : Loyal to the Plisetsky family, Yuri’s personal knight, strong Alpha who is common, not trained to control instincts or to ignore pheromones like noble Alpha’s are. Protective of Yuri, cares deeply for the Viscount, would do anything and hurt anyone to keep him safe, independent and rational, thrives in order and schedules.

**Knight Jean-Jacques Leroy** : Loyal to the Crispino family, easily swayed by the prospect of money since he is only a knight. A typical Alpha, not trained to control instincts or ignore pheromones like noble Alpha’s are. Likes feeling strong and in control, top knight for the Crispino’s, has his own deals on the side that he hides from his superiors.

**Georgi Popovich** : Loyal Beta to Viktor, strong and silent type, speaks little unless he is comfortable with someone, has been with Viktor for years, trusts him, best butler anyone could ever have, incredibly intelligent, punctual, keeps his dramatic flares to a minimum unless alone or with Mila.

**Mila Babacheva** : Alpha Female, close friend to Viktor like Georgi, incredibly loyal and protective, sassy, smart, controls behind the scenes with Georgi, strong and intelligent, ready to fight for her goals, able to tease Viktor since they are close, loves gossip.

Lord Michele Crispino:

Lord Sara Crispino:

Duke Yakov Feltsman:

Queen Lilia Baranovskaya:

 

Titles: Even though men can be Omega’s, just for the sake of keeping things in orders, Omega’s take more feminine titles. So a male Omega can be referred to as “Lady Katsuki” for example. And since male Omega’s can also reproduce and have children, they are called “mothers” when rearing children. They are referred to as “wives” in more polite society, but it’s common to see “husband” and “wife” used interchangeably in middle and lower classes. Primary genders don’t really pose a problem title or right wise, it’s the secondary gender in this world that decides one’s social status.

This also goes for Alpha’s! A female Alpha could be referred to as “Lord” if her mate is an Omega, but if her mate is an Alpha, then they go by who is older. The older Alpha takes “Lord”, and the younger takes “Lady”, and that includes all of the other names that come with it.

 

**Part 2: What is this world???**

            Genten is the center and capital of this world. It is a Pangea like structure, a large land surrounded by sea with other lands yet to be discovered. Genten is the central hubbub, the Monarch lives there with her Dukes and nobles and such, along with rich folk and higher middle class. Other Lords own territories outside of that with villages and towns within in that they each manage and keep running, that is their jobs. The cultures of the world are found throughout, Asian cultures to the east, American and European to the west, Scandinavian and Swiss to the north, and Russian to the south. The map is zoomed in, the area is much larger than that, but this is where the story takes place, where we will be playing.

Why is Russian and other eastern Europe culture in the south?

Because the way the map looks, there is more land down there, and as we all know, Russia is HUGE. So since there is more land down there, my friend and I just plopped it in there. It’s a made up world, why not change things up a bit?

 

 

**Part 3: Wtf is a Kitsune?**

            The Kitsune are a secret group of men and women whose duty is to keep the upper class in check. They are vigilantes who hate corruption. The Katsuki family invented it a century ago, and have trained a whole network of people. Secondary sex does not matter to the Kitsune, Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega’s alike fight together and protect each other. To ensure that scent and secondary sex does not compromise a mission, all members wear collars that mask their scents during missions. The Katsuki’s will get anonymous letters describing a situation from Omega’s in danger or other Alpha’s who are worried, etc. They will then send out available Kitsune to warn the offender to get their act together or face the consequences after they have investigated, if the offender does not heed it, depending on the crime, consequences could lead from besmirching of reputation to assassination if needed. Genten Police Force (GPF) have not been able to track down any Kitsune, even at attempts to lure them into traps, the Kitsune have remained anonymous thanks to their ability to hide their scent and their high intelligence and training. The Queen has never been too interested in capturing the Kitsune like the GPF are, mostly because she also secretly uses their services to keep the people closest to her in check.

            Yuuri is one of the top Kitsune as well as Phichit, known for their quick and quiet deaths as they often get assigned the more dangerous missions. They are especially known for disguising as nobles, hiding their scents as Omega’s, and sneaking into noble parties to seduce and take care of offenders when needed. Viktor has yet to discover his darling Yuuri is so powerful, and Yuuri is not sure he should tell a noble about his position. You’ll have to read to see how that goes.

Note that Yuuri has not gone on a dangerous mission since marrying Viktor to keep his husband from suspecting, but Phichit has gone a few select missions here and there. But Yuuri trains to keep himself in shape, but despite his strength and agility, some curvy and softer Omegan features of his body just won’t go away, to his dismay.

 

**Part 4: Social Constructs**

            In this AU, my co-writer and I have taken the usual ABO dynamics. Alpha’s are top of the social chain usually, followed by Beta’s, and then Omega’s. But social class determines how one’s secondary sex affects one’s daily life. Nobles and royalty are the highest, and therefore have access to more education. They are taught about repressing their secondary sex instincts because it is seen as ‘feral and brute like’ to give into them. Nobles and royals are to be put together at all times, they are taught to ignore an Omega’s scent and repress any Alpha like urges to fight for dominance. Class determines dominance, not strength, according to them at least.

            Lower classes however do not get this privilege, it is how the higher ups have kept ‘order’ for years. While others in lower class give into their instincts, the higher classes will deem them as ‘insane’ and make laws anyways. The Queen currently in power however seems to be merciful and does not take advantage when possible, she respects all classes since she understands everyone is needed to keep the kingdom running but does not actively work to give lower classes access to lessons that could help them control their pheromones and hormones better. For lower classes, strength is key. It’s not uncommon for a family with an unwed Omega to give their dowry to the strongest Alpha, knowing that Alpha can protect them from others physically since that is a bigger threat.

            Yuuri however, is from Hasetsu. Not quite lower class, not quite high class. Hasetsu is one of the few cities that is beginning to have a ‘middle class’. He doesn’t have the training as a noble, but he has the education of them somewhat. He was tutored by his father since his family has money from running their hot springs business that also runs a shipping gig that exports fish, sea salt, and aroma therapy oils, and by reading up on sciences he and his family often are able to help others in the city learn about their hormones and control them through that or at least have others know what to do when Alpha’s get their rut, or hormones are flying everywhere from someone else.

            As for marriage, it might seem odd for Yuuri to have married into wealth: and it is. It’s not illegal for a nobleman or woman to marry someone of lower class, but it is certainly frowned upon due to the stereotype that lower class people are more ‘primal’ than upper class. Viktor has never believed this stereotype and married Yuuri anyways, because when has he ever played by the rules? Exactly.

            Religion? It’s up in the air. We say ‘gods’ instead of ‘God’ because we aren’t sure what or who they worship in this universe yet, but polytheistic is feeling pretty good. If we get more information on that as we keep going, we’ll update here! 

 

**Part 5: Relationships and Bonds/Claiming/Marking (multiple titles for the same thing)**

            Pretty simple, it starts with interest, a few dates, and then it is customary for two people to begin courting to decide whether they wish to marry or not. After they’ve courted for a while one may pop the question, and boom they’re engaged, and then they are married. Bonding is frowned upon before marriage, as is child-bearing, but nothing is perfect and that shit happens sometimes. Bonding is pretty self-explanatory: when two people bite each other during mating (usually an Alpha and an Omega, but can be a variety of mixes), it triggers a release of hormones and makes the receiver more aware of the person biting them, making them more ‘loyal’ according to myth, when in reality it just makes them more sensitive to their pheromones and hormones, whether they are aware of it or not. One way bonds are the most common because it leaves the giver ‘free’ to bond other people, but two way bonds are stronger between mates as they are considered truly connected since they are both aware of each other in an almost supernatural way.

Planned relationships in this AU,

            Viktor x Yuuri (mpreg is a possibility later on)

            Yuri x Otabek

            Phichit x Chris (mpreg maybe, not sure)

            Mila x Sara

           


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is becoming to come to terms with some issues in his marriage, and he's got the perfect plan to fix it. Now if only he could get his husband to listen for a moment and stop being paranoid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> HERE IT IS! CHAPTER ONE! 
> 
> It's been a long road to get this far, and it's only the first chapter! But my best friend and I are so excited to share this story with you all! We've been working on it since October, and I have about six chapters typed up from our roleplay, now i'm working with my wonderful beta, Sara <3\. She's helped me format, edit, revise, and give you this beautiful product! 
> 
> Please enjoy this story, it comes from our hearts and the whole team is so excited to present this finally! Don't forget to kudos, comment, and follow for more! 
> 
> Tumblr: etched-in-ice.tumblr.com & bi-furious-butterfly.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy~!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 1**

           

           The Countess of the Nikiforov estate was a curious thing. He was small in stature, but a few inches taller than an average Omega. He was slim, but well-fed. Yuuri Nikiforov, formally Yuuri Katsuki, was average, and always made sure to appear that way.

            As Yuuri sat at the unnecessarily heavy wooden desk that his husband had gifted him, he found himself again thinking of the man. His husband. His Alpha and not yet mate, the man whom he had known for two years and been married to for six months.

            Count Nikiforov was a fine Alpha. He came from good blood; he was strong. That’s what everyone had told him at the wedding, and Yuuri couldn’t deny that fact in the least.

            The Count was handsome, with sharp features and blue fire in his eyes. Silver hair swooped elegantly over the left side of his face, highlighting his sharp features and the blue fire in his eyes. Looming over Yuuri by at least a foot, Viktor was intimidatingly tall, which was only emphasized by his regal posture and broad shoulders. Viktor seemed a formidable opponent from afar, but up close he was absolutely daunting, with sharp, defined muscles lining his long limbs, full of a strength that could hold a writhing, panting Yuuri down for hours-

            _Focus._

_Yuuri, you have a deadline to meet on these papers. You can daydream about your strong Alpha’s rippling muscles like some stereotypical storybook heroine later._

            But, the daydream had worked- suddenly the numbers in front of him were less than appealing. They hadn’t even been intimate yet, they had certainly gotten close before but something had always stopped them. But that didn’t stop Yuuri from imagining what being with his husband would be like. He sighed as he stared at the numbers numbly, how could he possibly focus when his husband was returning today?

            Ever since the wedding, his husband had been hounded with work. Viktor would be home for two weeks at _most_ before being called out to business once more. To the Capital, or businesses around the territory he owned and managed, or to other noble’s estates for meetings that were (you guessed it), about business.

            Business was Viktor’s life, and Yuuri had begun to taste something bitter on his tongue whenever he heard the phrase- “It’s just a short business trip, my love.” Because they both knew it wouldn’t be short. He felt a tap and looked up at Georgi, heat rising to his cheeks as he was caught spacing off.

            “Sorry! I was just thinking…” Yuuri murmured, and glanced back down at the profits his family’s business had made that month.

            Georgi tapped the paper gently, and Yuuri nodded as he signed on the appropriate lines, making notes in the margins, attempting to ignore the sizable stack of remaining paperwork. He had to make a decision by the end of the week regarding the upcoming railway expansion, which he could only do _after_ going through all this blasted paperwork. 

            “I can get them done…I just need to have a clear head is all,” Yuuri sighed, leaning back in the chair and looking up at Georgi.

            He was Viktor’s head butler, very quiet. He was completely silent when he wasn’t around Viktor, but lately he had been slowly warming up to Yuuri, as well, occasionally offering a short phrase or a simple question. Yuuri didn’t know why the other had trouble speaking to people, but he felt it wasn’t his place to ask.

            “Mistress?” Georgi croaked, tilting his head as he leaned against the desk with a soft but knowing smirk.

             Yuuri blushed and laughed, scratching the back of his head.

            “Was it that obvious?” Yuuri questioned, looking up at him.

            “You….were staring,” Georgi got out, and then pointed to the picture of Viktor on Yuuri’s desk, a snap of a slightly younger Viktor smirking at the camera. The Omega reached out and brought the golden frame into his hands, looking down at it with a loving gaze.

            “He comes home today, Georgi,” Yuuri sighed happily, setting the frame back.

            Yuuri stood, joints popping, as he moved from his desk for the first time in hours. He undid his velvet jacket, feeling much too hot in it. He laid it on the back of his chair and rolled his shoulders, white button up feeling much cooler around him now; his collar not as tight.

            “Ah…I do wish I didn’t have to wear these as often,” Yuuri commented, trying to fill the silence, “I didn’t wear them often in Hasetsu, you know? And it’s not that tight…it’s just something I’m still getting used to.”

            Yuuri laughed, but he soon sighed.

            “I’ve had to get used to a lot of things. I expected that… I just didn’t think I’d be doing it alone. Maybe it’s because I’m stupidly in love with the man, but I _need_ him here. He’s been gone nearly two weeks, and I just- I just wish he was home more. ”

             Yuuri heard footsteps and turned toward them, feeling a hand on his shoulder and as Georgi gave him a reassuring smile.

            “Talk to him. He loves you,” Georgi said, confidently, but voice still a little hoarse.

            The butler pulled away and went to the desk, grabbing the notebook he usually wrote their conversations in. He took a moment to write something down with a quill and then approached Yuuri, displaying the written words.

            “ _Viktor loves you a lot, and if you talk to him about this concern, I am most confident that he will do anything he can to stay home with you more._ ”

            Yuuri looked up at him, a weight lifted off his chest some.

            “You’re right…thank you, Georgi.” Before the conversation could go any further, the door opened, and a maid stepped in, her eyes bright. Yuuri turned and blinked, chuckling as she gave a respectful bow. He still wasn’t used to the formalities directed at him.

            “Countess, Lord Nikiforov has returned!” she said excitedly, “I just saw the carriage! It’s coming down the drive now!”

           Yuuri’s eyes widened at the news for two reasons:

           One, his husband had returned

           Two, he had to clean up his work, and quickly

           The maid had dismissed herself, and the soft shut of the door kicked Yuuri into motion. Yuuri shoved the book back into Georgi’s arms and began rushing to get everything put away. He blew on the drying ink and picked up the stack of paperwork when he was sure the numbers wouldn’t smudge, hiding them in a locked desk drawer.

            Georgi cleared his throat, making Yuuri look up.

            “Yes?” he asked.

            Georgi motioned towards the door and then to himself, and Yuuri understood.

            “You’ll go ahead and distract him?” he confirmed, and Georgi smiled with a nod before rushing out.

          That left Yuuri alone to clean up his mess he had made while working. He had done this a million times, he had no worries that with Georgi’s distractions he could clean all of this up in no time.

_The Railway quarterly overviews go here. And the shipping routes analyses can slip into this drawer with the list of venders from last month. Should the steam engine improvements go in the stack of…_

           As he began to clean up, Yuuri couldn’t help but miss his old office. The well-organized room in his family home, where every single sheet of paper had a place and his family was always ready to offer advice.

            It had been months since he’d visited Hasetsu.

            Hasetsu was on its way to becoming one of the largest ports in the country, as eastern wares and practices had come into heavy demand this past century. However, even though the area had grown wealthy as silk, porcelain, jade, oils, and medicines had become desired commodities, the people of Hasetsu were renowned for living simply. They had what they needed, and luxury was considered a foolish use of resources.

            He missed the simplicity. Being surrounded by such lavish settings and being treated as a Countess was still new to the Omega. Quite honestly, he felt a little out of place in the estate of the noble he had been married to.

            Though Yuuri had presented as an Omega at thirteen, Yuuri had avoided the benefits his secondary gender awarded him for _years_. The pomp and circumstance of nobles had seemed so unnecessary at the time; managing his family’s shipping business took up too much of his attention for Yuuri to be interested in something as boring as Alphas.

            It had only been after many, _many_ arguments that he’d allowed his parents to finally throw him a coming-of-age ceremony at eighteen.

            Yuuri hadn’t had much interest in finding a mate that night. That is, until Viktor Nikiforov, center of gossip among polite society, alluring and mysterious, and a generous and merciful manager of land, had practically crashed the ceremony.

            Despite Yuuri having gently rejected him a year earlier, the Count had done his best to woo the Omega that night. Viktor had been kind and respectful, he did not speak of marriage like other suitors in attendance. Count Nikiforov had asked about who Yuuri was, seeking friendship and compatibility instead of a contractual exchange of benefits.

            So, it had been no surprise that at the end of the night, when Viktor had asked to court Yuuri, the Count was met with an enthusiastic, if not slightly inebriated “yes”.

            Honestly, Yuuri could hardly-

            “Countess Nikiforov?” he blinked and looked up, it was the maid from before.

            Yuuri was holding his book on Latin, what he had been studying earlier that morning. Everything was cleaned up, just as usual. This was second nature now.

            “Yes?” he asked, blinking back into reality.

            “Master is requesting you cease your studying,” she teased, giggling as Yuuri jumped into motion.

            “Yes! Oh goodness I apologize! I was so caught up in it!” he gasped, and put the book down quickly, smoothing out his clothing before he ran towards the door.

            “He’s in the foyer still, yes?” he inquired, a bright smile spreading across his face.

            The maid barely had enough time to nod before Yuuri rushed out, practically running downstairs to greet his husband.

            In moments like these, he forgot all his insecurities. He forgot the fact that he hadn’t been claimed or marked yet, that he felt like he was second priority to Viktor’s work, that he was lonely beyond belief. Right now, all he wanted was to smell his husband again and bask in the warmth of his arms again.

            Yuuri quickly descended the main stair case to the foyer, fingers shakily smoothing out his clothes. It was a tad improper to be moving this fast, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to slow down. After all, Viktor had been away for nearly two weeks- nothing could make Yuuri delay seeing his husband even a moment longer.

            “Viktor!” Yuuri cried out happily, catching the Alpha’s comforting scent. The Count turned as he heard his name, the tension in his shoulders visibly melting as he looked at Yuuri, offering a much wider smile in return.

            “Yuuri!” Viktor laughed, embracing him tightly.

            Dignity didn’t stop Yuuri from fumbling with Viktor’s heavy coat, trying to pull the wretched thing of so he could directly nuzzle into the other’s scent gland. He let out a soft purr when he felt skin meet skin, arms tight around his middle.

           Viktor held his head there gently, nuzzling his own nose into Yuuri’s hair, wanting to bury his own face in Yuuri’s neck, but not in front of the servants. He had an image to uphold after all.

            “Hello, dear…that feels nice…” Viktor whispered the second part, smirking slightly at Yuuri’s enthusiasm.

            He kissed his head and shrugged his coat off, wanting to have more mobility in his arms. But as the coat fell, Yuuri pulled back and his eyes immediately locked onto the bruises and cuts on his husband’s arms, catching little spots of blood on the side of his shirt too. The happy scent from before was gone, replaced with some heavy and slightly angry, all coming from Yuuri.

            “Viktor…what happened,” the Omega asked, raising his head, eyes wide.

            “Your lip, it’s been cut too…someone hurt you!” he exclaimed. His voice was full of concern and his eyes were wide with panic, anger began to bubble in his stomach.

            _Who would dare hurt Viktor? And why?_

            “Its fine, Yuuri. Georgi already sent for the servants,” Viktor answered, seeming perfectly calm, as if it was no big deal that he’d come home injured.

            _Georgi wasn’t concerned, either? What? Why am I the only one concerned?_

            Viktor smiled at the agitated Omega, “It’s nothing for you to worry about, Yuuri. Please, go and wait for me in the parlor. I will join you shortly, darling.”

            The Omega wanted to press, demanding answers to his questions, but he knew better. He’d never get his answers with force, so he merely bit his lip and nodded, giving a little respectful bow of his head.

            “Yes…I’ll be waiting,” Yuuri said quietly, about to leave when he felt a hand under his chin. He looked up to meet the other’s eyes, warm and loving despite the pain he was obviously in.

            “I have something for you...once I’m all patched up, I’ll bring you a gift. Can you smile for me, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri pulled away some.

            “I want to know what happened, smiling won’t change the fact that you’ve come home hurt again,” Yuuri said, frowning.

            Viktor chuckled, “Just some stupid Alpha egos clashing…that’s all. It really was a silly accident…”

            Yuuri still looked distressed.

            Viktor sighed and opened his arms, he didn’t want the other alone when he was close to panicking.

            “Come here,” he said softly, and Yuuri immediately went into his arms, nuzzling his chest and holding him.

            “You’ve been so patient…and I’m very proud of you, Yuuri. I missed you a lot, and I’m so sorry I came home in this state…you shouldn’t see me like this. Please, Yuuri? Smile for me? I haven’t seen it in so long…” Viktor murmured, and Yuuri took a deep breath. 

           The Omega pulled back and looked up at Viktor. Though injured, his husband still treated him with such kindness; he smiled at him and looked so happy to with Yuuri despite his pain.

            Yuuri leaned up and brushed his lips against his, offering a small but genuine smile.

            “Beautiful...the sun is shining just a bit brighter, I’m certain. All because you graced the world with your smile,” Viktor purred, Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat and he blushed, his smile widening.

            “Oh! Yuuri be careful! If you make it any wider the world will go blind from the beauty of it all!” Viktor said dramatically, ‘shielding’ his eyes as Yuuri began to laugh.

            Yuuri shook his head, brushing some of his silver bangs out of the Alpha’s face before taking his love’s hand. “You’re ridiculous. Welcome home, Vitya,” he smiled, kissing his hand before letting a maid lead him to the parlor.

            Once inside, he sat on the couch that faced the fireplace, the large window to his right being opened to let in some air, the white curtains set aside and tied. The couch itself was red with golden roses embossed on the fabric. It was plush and soft, and a frequent napping spot of Yuuri’s after hours of reviewing paperwork left him exhausted.

            Looking for a distraction, Yuuri admired the portraits on the wall and tried to stop his mind from wandering. Viktor with an older man, presumably his father. Viktor was much younger but still just as handsome; his hair was longer and braided, falling off of his left shoulder.

            There were pictures on the fireplace mantel, too. Pictures were all the rage nowadays, but they were expensive and hardly as detailed as a painting. Viktor had a few of himself, both alone and with other people. And there was a picture of his dog, Makkachin.

            And in the center, the largest of the photos was of Viktor and Yuuri from their wedding day. Yuuri had always thought Viktor looked so lovely in that suit. The coat was especially lovely, perfectly outlining those broad shoulders and muscled arms.

            Muscled arms that were currently bruised.

            Despite his best efforts of distraction, Yuuri found himself wondering just who or what was hurting his husband.

 

            Back out in the foyer, Viktor stood silently as he watched his wife leave. He was relieved to have calmed him some, but as soon as the Omega had the door closed behind him, Viktor nearly fell, his hand clutching his side.

            Georgi was able to catch him just in time, bringing him to the fainting couch. Viktor ignored his blurry vision and the pain lancing up his side, gesturing toward his butler.

            “Thank you, Georgi. While I get patched up, go see to Yuuri and make sure he’s alright. I don’t want him worrying about me,” Victor said, pausing when he saw Georgi give him a hard look, “What?”

Georgi motioned to a servant who handed him the medical supplies, and Viktor got the message.

            “ _You_ want to patch me up?” he asked, and received a nod in return.

            Viktor turned to the other servants, dismissing them, and when they were alone he heard the butler sigh. His shirt was removed, and the Count laid on his side, wincing as the knife wound was cleaned up.

            “What about Yuuri?” the Alpha asked, voice strained.

            “Yuuri is stronger than you think, he’s worried. But he’ll be okay,” Georgi replied easily.

            “He’s been okay…right? While I’m gone…?” Viktor asked, gripping the couch as he felt the first prick of the needle and thread used in stitching.

            “He’s been alright. He just misses you a lot,” Georgi hummed, paying close attention.

            “Well, I assumed that…”

            “No, Viktor…he _misses_ you,” Georgi corrected, his gaze still focused on the injury.

            “Explain,” Viktor said, confused about what Georgi was implying.

            “Viktor you’re almost constantly gone. I can’t speak for Yuuri, but I’m sure with his anxieties…there may be a few unwanted thoughts going through his head. Maybe a holiday together or something would ease his stress,” the Butler suggested, and Viktor gripped the couch again as the stitching was finished off.

            “I-I was not aware…I will have to apologize,” he hissed, slowly sitting up and slipping his shirt back on.

            “Ah…you’d think I’d be used to being stabbed. But it still hurts as much as the first time,” Viktor joked, but Georgi just sighed, grabbing his hand.

            “Separate business from your heart, Master. I promise it will bring you happiness,” Georgi suggested, and Viktor looked at him for a long minute, knowing the butler was right but also knowing what slowing down his progress meant. Nevertheless, he loved his Yuuri, and the Omega was his top priority.

            “Georgi, there is a gift in my coat pocket, a small box, please give it to me.”

 

            Yuuri looked up as he heard his husband enter, worriedly inspecting the man for any sign of pain. However, Viktor seemed perfectly fine, softly closing the door behind him, before turning towards Yuuri with an affectionately exasperated look.

            “My dear, calm down! I’m fine, see? Really it was just a scratch. There is no reason to be so worked up,” he chuckled, walking towards the couch.  

            “Now, come and tell me about your adventures. What have you been up to while I was away?” Viktor asked. Yuuri gladly moved closer to him when he sat down, moving into his open arms and being careful of his injuries.

            “I’m just worried, Viktor. I don’t want people hurting you, you’re too kind to suffer injury like that,” Yuuri murmured, and took a deep breath of Viktor’s scent. The Alpha let out a sharp laugh, which had Yuuri flinching in surprise, but before Yuuri could ask, the Alpha had already spoken.

            “What have you been up to, Yuura?” he asked again, rubbing his thumb over the other’s hip that he had his hand on, gazing down at Yuuri in the loving way he always did.

            “I haven’t done much. I’ve taken Makkachin for so many walks around the garden, we’ve practically worn a path into the grass. I brushed up on my Latin as well, and I…” The Omega paused, debating how much to reveal,

            “I actually found that I enjoy higher business and negotiating. Georgi found me looking through a few books you had left open in the library, and he decided to run me through a few scenarios where I had to reason with him as a partner. He said I was a natural.”

            Viktor gave him a gentle squeeze, laughing happily at that. Yuuri laughed too, though _technically_ Georgi had not said that last part, it had been his mother years ago.

            “That’s wonderful! And here I was, ignorantly thinking there was nothing left to add to your frighteningly large skill set! I must admit, I’m a _bit_ intimidated by your capabilities. You know, you could probably run circles around even the Queen’s diplomats,” Viktor praised, and Yuuri beamed up at him.

            “Maybe I could help you with some of your work then?” Yuuri said, elbowing him teasingly, though the question was honest.

            Viktor smiled and kissed his forehead.

            “A tempting offer, my beautiful genius, but I’ll handle that, okay?” he cooed, patting Yuuri’s thigh with his free hand and a smile that seemed just a bit forced.

            Viktor was very protective of his work.

            Yuuri didn’t understand it; he wished the Alpha would speak to him about it more, at the very least to ask for Yuuri’s advice. He knew Viktor understood that Yuuri had potential to become a business tycoon of sorts, and yet the Alpha seemed content to keep Yuuri away from what he was good at.

             It was more than slightly irritating since Yuuri was actively running a multi-million dollar business from the Nikiforov estate. Though, to be fair to the Alpha, it wasn’t as if Victor _knew_. And it would likely stay that way for the foreseeable future. Viktor didn’t seem to like the idea of Yuuri working or leaving their home, and the last thing Yuuri needed was Viktor stressing out needlessly.

            The poor, adorable Alpha had enough on his mind already.

            “If you say so, but I guess I just like having all that knowledge, you know? My father always says that you never know when you’ll need even the most basic of lessons,” the Omega recited carefully.

It had been Yuuri’s first lesson in becoming his parents’ successor.

            “Oh? And what else has your father told you?” Viktor pressed, nuzzling into his neck. Yuuri gasped and giggled, letting Viktor nuzzle and kiss at the skin above his collar, which he quickly loosened and let slide down to give him more room.

            “The perfect Omega is both respectful, and well-educated. Education was always highly stressed at home, and I plan to take full advantage of that library you’ve graciously given me access to, my _Lord_ ,” Yuuri said sweetly, feeling his back hit the couch as Viktor laid on top of him.

            “Oh no! Don’t call me that!” Viktor cried, snickering.

            “My _Lord_? Whatever do you mean?” Yuuri inquired innocently.

            “Ack! Nooo! It sounds wrong from you, darling! Call me Vitya, please? Do say my name…I missed hearing it from your lips,” Viktor begged sweetly, arms slipping around his waist.

            “Vityaaa…be careful, you’ll wrinkle my clothes,” Yuuri giggled, and Viktor hugged him closer.

            “Hmm…I’d like to do more than wrinkle them,” he purred, and Yuuri flushed darkly.

             For a moment, the air around them was heady with the scent of want, but as Yuuri leaned up, aiming for his lips, Viktor pulled away, getting off of him and straightening out his clothes. Yuuri blinked and got up, too, unable to help the stone cold disappointment weighing heavily in his stomach.

_He can’t even kiss me. Well, that’s not true. He kissed me earlier, multiple times. Maybe, he just doesn’t like the thought of mating me._

            That was a depressing thought.

            Yuuri sighed. Viktor had just gotten home, and he was already rejecting Yuuri. It wasn’t the first time the Alpha had pulled away from intimacies. One would think that the time apart would have played in Yuuri’s favor just a tad more than this.  Had he not done enough to prove himself? What else could Yuuri _do_? Then something clicked in his mind, it wasn’t the answer, but perhaps it would help.

            “You had a visitor earlier,” Yuuri started easily, leaning back up against him, loosening his collar just a bit more. A familiar arm wrapped around him and Yuuri hummed, relaxing a little.

            “One of Duke Giacometti’s personal footmen, actually. He had a message for you, though he had to give it to me, instead. The Duke wanted to invite us to his manor for a masked ball he is holding this weekend. Can we go?” Yuuri asked, looking up at his husband with hopeful eyes.

            “Please? It might be the perfect distraction from your not so great week. I’d stay by your side the entire night,” the Omega cooed, reaching for Viktor’s hand.

            “A ball…that’s interesting,” Viktor started, pursing his lips some in thought.

            “Just think of it, Viktor…it would be a wonderful way for us to bond! I’ve hardly seen you since the wedding, after all…” Yuuri reasoned.

            The Omega was well-aware that he was sort of guilt-tripping the man and watched, victorious, as he saw the smile on his husband’s face fall some. The Alpha was silent, looking over Yuuri as if he was sizing up the Omega’s argument.

            Anyone else would have backed off immediately, intimidated by the icy look hardening in the Alpha’s eyes. But this was Yuuri, who had seen the Alpha shed _actual_ tears about his supposedly receding hairline. So, really, after that, the Alpha wasn’t that intimidating.

            “Yuuri, I have one rule. Only one. I give you my entire estate in exchange for one thing: that you do not leave the grounds. Please, do not take my offering so lightly,” Viktor reminded him gently, yet firmly. He brought Yuuri’s hand up and kissed it, but Yuuri wasn’t appeased.  

            Under no circumstances, is Yuuri allowed to ever, ever, leave the estate… _ever._

            _Yes, the rule was as stifling as it sounded._

It was a good thing that Viktor was hardly there to enforce it, allowing Yuuri to come and go at his own discretion.

            Figuring now would be a good time as ever to use his negotiation skills, Yuuri let his own hand fall and wander to Viktor’s thigh, leaning against him sweetly and nuzzling his shoulder in the shy way he knew Viktor loved.

            Almost immediately, the Alpha’s blue eyes warmed again, looking at Yuuri with undisguised affection. Yuuri knew the Count hated to deny Yuuri anything, and the Omega had no qualms with capitalizing on it. 

            “I know the rule, Vitya…and I felt bad that I couldn’t give him a definite answer. But I was thinking a lot today as I eagerly awaited your return, I would be travelling from one safe and guarded estate to another. It’s the Duke’s estate, as well, so he would surely have more security than even we do. And there would be no reason for me to leave your side, so I could not get hurt or stolen away by anyone- You’re such a strong Alpha, you would protect me, wouldn’t you?”

Yuuri pressed up against him again, nuzzling his shoulder and planting a kiss on it, continuing before he could be interrupted and watching Viktor’s open mouth promptly shut.

            “Darling, I just worry about what those other nobles might say about you. It’s only custom for Alpha’s to show off their sweet Omega’s after marriage, right?” Yuuri tried, proud that he had kept his voice steady and hadn’t stuttered.

Bargaining with business partners was much easier than bargaining with the man that held his heart. Yuuri could care less if he hurt strangers or manipulated them, but there was something about Viktor’s bright blue eyes that made Yuuri’s knees weak and his resolve even weaker.

            “I want to meet your friends, Vitya. I want to dance the night away with you, just like we did when we met. Duke Giacometti sounds sweet, the footmen said he was looking forward to meeting me. Let’s go _out,_ Viktor! Let’s go have fun!” he urged, a smile on his face.

Yuuri just needed one chance, _one chance_ to show Viktor that he was worth a bond mark. If Viktor would just give him a chance to prove himself, Yuuri was sure he could show the Alpha how superior Yuuri was compared to other available Omegas.

            The sugary smell of pleading Omega wafted into the space between them; it was the most persuasive mix of pheromones Yuuri had. Its strength tickled Yuuri’s nose and was likely wreaking havoc on Viktor’s will power. Forcing an instinctual response, the addictively sweet scent would make any Alpha feel a deep-seated desire to make Yuuri, an unbonded, fertile Omega, happy and willing.

            “Yuuri…ah…d-don’t…don’t worry about what the other nobles think about me, dear. I will set any rumors straight. I have made sure to prot-ah…protect your reputation, and past that, nothing else matters more than how-um, how we feel for each other.” The Alpha stumbled through his words, clearly affected by Yuuri’s scent, if the soft sniffs the Alpha was involuntarily taking were any indication.

            “Viktor, _I_ care what they think of you. Because any rumors spoken in malice about you reflect on me too, and we both know the rumors are false,” Yuuri hummed.

            There was a moment of silence, Yuuri awaited Viktor’s answer. His heart was racing as he gazed up at Viktor patiently.

            “Yuuri, my rule is in place for a reason. To keep you safe as I promised,” Viktor stood and pulled away from Yuuri, clearly doing it to distance himself from Yuuri’s scent, and that hurt the Omega more than it probably should have.

            A small part of Yuuri curled up in pain, more offended at _that_ than anything else that had been said. For an Alpha to deny an Omega’s scent? For his scent to push him _away_? It would be different if his scent was bitter from anger or sour from fear, but for Viktor to reject the sweetest, brightest scent Yuuri could pump out of his damned scent gland?

            Gods, that _hurt_. 

            Looking every bit of the strong, unaffected Count, Viktor turned away from Yuuri, solidly stepping towards the side board and pouring himself a whiskey.

            “We could easily have a romantic evening here where you are safe. We could dance and do anything you desired, I could bring in dozens of records to play on the gramophone, foods from every corner of the country. I will do anything for you _here,_ Yuuri. Now, this is the last I want to hear of this, am I understood?” Viktor’s voice was soothing, but with an edge that said he was not liking the situation. Yuuri couldn’t help but wince a little by the end.

            Viktor let out a sigh, shaking his head as if to clear the conversation from his mind.

            “What shall I tell the cook to make for dinner? Would you like some katsudon, like last month? I know it’s your favorite.” Viktor’s tone was light, but his eyes were distant as he gazed over the gardens through the windows.

            Yuuri tried not to sound or look heartbroken, but he could hardly get past the fact that he _couldn’t even convince Viktor to go to a party, what kind of useless Omega can’t even persuade their husband, just how bland is my scent that Viktor could just ignore-_  

            “You can choose what we have for dinner, my Lord. I’ve grown a little tired of katsudon, we’ve had it a lot. But I am excited to try some of your favorite foods, perhaps,” he said, slowly standing up.

            The last thing he wanted was to associate katsudon with this disastrous conversation.

            “I think I’ll go for a walk in the gardens. I a- apologize for upsetting you…”  Yuuri sighed inwardly at the way his voice cracked slightly at the end, he had sounded so put together up until that point.

            Yuuri gave a quick nod before dismissing himself, tightening the collar around his neck again and closing the door softly behind him before taking the quickest exit to the gardens, perhaps the open air would dry his unshed tears.

             It wasn’t enough, he had failed.

 

            The soft puff of air that signified the door closing made the Alpha shut his eyes in anger, hands trembling until he finally set the glass down with a thud. He ran his hands over his face and grimaced.

            Yuuri had made a solid argument, not only intelligent but _persuasive_ enough to make any other Alpha drop to their knees in surrender. 

            But Viktor had to be _better_ than other Alphas. He had to be more protective, more vigilant, more paranoid. His delicate Omegan wife trusted Viktor to keep him safe, and the Count would rather die a thousand deaths than break that trust.

            Any other Omega would have no reason to be so cautious, but Yuuri was not a typical noble Omega, not while he was married to Viktor.

            Of course, none of this was Yuuri’s fault. The only thing Yuuri had done wrong is choose Viktor for a mate. Viktor was the real monster here. He was the reason Yuuri was forced to live in seclusion, and now Viktor had to live with the consequences of forcing such unfair rules on his husband.

            Viktor heard Georgi sneak in, but didn’t acknowledge him.

            “You…had a fight with the Countess?” Georgi asked slowly.

            Viktor bit his lip.

            “Not a fight…let’s just say I forgot to separate business from heart, as usual,” the Count murmured, feeling his heart drop.

            “I was too harsh, wasn’t I? I don’t want to upset him…but I’d rather him upset and alive than happy and dead. I love him. Georgi, what else am I supposed to do?” he nearly begged, running his hands through his hair.

             His butler remained quiet, making him sigh.

            “Something simple for dinner…not katsudon,” the Count stated.

            Georgi tilted his head, brows knitting some. He wanted to yell at Viktor, to tell him that he needed to think straight, but Georgi knew it would do nothing. Viktor was a paranoid man filled with the terrors of the past, yelling would do nothing to erase habits that had been beaten into him from his childhood. So instead, he gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, bowed, and retreated.

           Viktor went to the large window that overlooked the gardens, hoping some fresh air would clear his head but it only made his heart ache when he spotted Yuuri. His shoulders were hunched and Viktor felt tears spring to his eyes when he caught the end of a choked sob.

_My poor Yuuri… What kind of despicable, third-rate Alpha causes their Omega pain?_

           He had never seen Yuuri this upset…but then again when did he ever see Yuuri?

           Viktor went to business meetings, worked in his study, went on trips to the capital and around his various estates land…when was the last time he had embraced his darling and said he loved him? Truly embraced him? When the last time they had lied in bed, kissing to their hearts content, drunk on wine and love, and worshiped him like he deserved?

            Perhaps, this goes deeper than Yuuri simply wanting to go to a ball. Perhaps, Viktor had been neglecting his mate in more ways than one. He watched the Omega as he walked through the garden and made a snap decision.

            He loved Yuuri more than anything, and he would start to show it. A small but determined smile appeared on his lips, and he went to write a few letters before dinner. As he went to sit down, Viktor felt a poke in his rear; he reached behind and pulled out the box, eyes widening.

            He hadn’t given Yuuri the gift! Well then…

\-------------------------------------------------------~TV~------------------------------------------------------

            _I have no right to be upset._

            _Viktor’s given me so much by marrying me. I’m the Countess Nikiforov. I’m the Mistress to an impressively large manor, and I’m pampered and adored by one of the most desirable Alpha’s in the country._

            Yuuri reminded himself, letting his fingers brush through the leaves and soft petals of flowers as he passed shrubs and bushes. Loitering around the gardens wasn’t something he did often, but sometimes, the situation called for mindless wandering. He felt the wind blow around him, whisking his dark hair in different directions and making him stop to remove the offending bangs out of his eyes, fixing his glasses that had slipped down his nose.

            _I’m being so selfish for asking for more. If anything, I should be trying to ease his stress, not add to it. Omegas are supposed to care for their mates, and I just end up hurting mine._

_No wonder he doesn’t do anything more than temporarily scent me. Who would be stupid enough to be permanently tied to me? At least this way Viktor could bond with a Mistress, someone far more suitable than me._

            Yuuri shivered, tears slipping from his eyes. Jealousy swelled in his heart despite his best efforts to quell it and he lifted a hand to the soft, velvet collar that hid his unblemished neck. The scent of Viktor had left his skin nearly a week ago, a glaring reminder of his Alpha’s lack of commitment.

            _Maybe if I was better…_ Yuuri felt his chest tighten.

            _If I was kinder, prettier, smarter, wittier, worthier…_ Tears pricked his eyes.

            _Maybe then, Viktor would **finally** bond with me. _Yuuri quickly shook his head, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes and feeling horror as the sound of his own sob met his ears. He growled softly at himself, taking a calculated, deep breath.

            The Omega smothered his pathetic thoughts, and forced them to the back of his head where they belonged. Moping around in self-deprecation solved nothing. Whether Viktor bonded with him or not, Yuuri knew he was- logically speaking- a good catch: a well-bred, connected, intelligent Omega with a pretty face, a witty personality, and a hefty bank account. There was no way Yuuri would have caught the Count’s eye if he hadn’t been exceptional.

            And Viktor might be far out of Yuuri’s league, and there were probably aspects of their marriage Yuuri could improve upon, but there would be _hell_ to pay if the Alpha _ever_ strayed outside of their marriage.

            Yuuri was Viktor’s Omega, dammit, and no one, not even Viktor, was going to change that. With a shaky exhale, the Countess attempted to shake away the thought of his Viktor wrapped around some Omegan floozy, nuzzling cheeks, running his deft fingers through their hair, murmuring sweet nothings that he had said to Yuuri time and time again, biting their-

            _No, I can’t let my anxiety get the best of me. Get it together, Yuuri._

            He had always been an anxious child, even for an Omega. If he let himself get too carried away by his emotions, he’d end up doing something he regretted or worse: letting Viktor know how he felt. The Omega could only imagine the Alpha’s explosive reaction to having an unhappy spouse. The sheer amount of groveling and gifts would be historically unprecedented.

            Generally speaking, Viktor did everything in his power to keep Yuuri happy.  

            _Except…_

            One couldn’t deny the Alpha was being _particularly_ ungentlemanly this afternoon. It wasn’t like Yuuri asked for much on a day to day basis. All things considered, his needs were meager compared to other noble Omegas who demanded certain designer clothing or ridiculous gifts that sent their mates to the far ends of the country. His lavish wardrobe and extensive amount of pretty trinkets were gifts, given by Viktor and unrequested by Yuuri.

            _Stupid Viktor._

            Yuuri eventually came to a small fountain that overlooked the edge of the property, it sat on the top of a hill, allowing Yuuri to gaze over the tall fence and into the land that his husband managed. Hundreds of acres of land belonging to the Nikiforov name, broad fields of wheat, rolling green hills, and the edge of a forest to his right. To the left, in the direction of Hasetsu, the land eventually flattened into a plain, stretching endlessly until the ground ran into the sea, whereas to his right, the forest, was in the direction of the country’s capital. There were many mountains and rivers the more north one got, and Yuuri found himself studying the distant landscapes and appreciating nature’s beauty to distract himself from the pain he had been feeling earlier.

             Before he knew it, Yuuri had been sitting there admiring the view for over half an hour. _Apparently, jealousy makes me unproductive._

             He heard someone approach and looked over to see Mila, the manor’s housekeeper.

            “Good afternoon,” Yuuri greeted. His eyes were likely a little red; he rubbed them and hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.

            “You seem upset, dear…it wouldn’t happen to be about the Count, would it?” she asked.

             Yuuri gave a single nod, looking back at the scenery again.

            There were a few moments of silence, in which Yuuri knew Mila was attempting to guess just how far she could overstep with the Mistress of the house. Yuuri just let her stew, far too upset himself to reassure someone else. And knowing Mila with her love of gossip, she would find out what happened from Georgi, regardless.

            “You know, Mistress…our Lord cares for you very much. I know he’s not around a lot, but he loves you dearly and it hurts him that he can’t be around more,” Mila tried.

            “Has he said this to you?” Yuuri asked, not meaning to sound incredulous, but he was still rather upset over the whole situation.

            “No…but it’s apparent to anyone with eyes, Mistress,” Mila defended easily.

            “How? I hate to sound rude but…if he missed being home with me so much then wouldn’t he be _excited_ to go to a party with me? To let go of business for _one_ night and just socialize? His friends must miss him terribly; I know I miss mine,” he sighed.

            “Life is a little different for our Count, you must understand,” she hummed, and Yuuri shook his head.

            “That’s what I’m told, yet that never answers the question. I don’t want to be irritating, Mila…I really don’t. But, my husband disappears week after week…I’m aware he has responsibilities and I don’t doubt he is a very busy man. I can relate to being so busy that one feels like they’ll drown in paperwork. And I am content being here, I really am! … I just wish he’d give me some attention. A few balls here and there, the Christmas market so I can buy him and my family gifts, I want us to visit home and my friends…I want him to come out with me. It’s as if he thinks I’ll stray from our marriage with even the slightest opportunity, like some common _strumpet_ ,” Yuuri huffed, running a hand through his hair.

            Mila looked at him with sympathy, shaking her head as she slid closer to him on the bench.

            “Countess…sweetie, that’s not it at all! The Count doesn’t think you to be unfaithful in the least! It’s hard to explain, and it’s not my place…but he’s not like other nobles, and I think you’ve come to recognize that. It’s just how life is for a Nikiforov, the work never ends and neither does his paranoia,” Mila’s hand hesitantly stroked Yuuri’s shoulder, providing some comfort to the upset Omega.

            Yuuri knew it was her own Alpha instincts making her want to comfort him, and he allowed it to some extent. He moved closer, laid his head on her shoulder for a moment, and he took in the scent of the woman he had grown somewhat close to. Mila was sweet, her scent like the flowers surrounding them. After a moment he spoke up, lifting his head and feeling a little better after having someone he considered a friend comfort him.

            “What is Viktor paranoid about?” he asked.

            “You getting hurt,” Mila answered easily.

            “By whom?”

            “I can’t tell you that.”

            Yuuri felt frustration rise yet again, showing it by huffing and hugging one of his knees that he brought to his chest. This was always how it went, round and round the questions went and he never got a straight answer.

            “I’m sure I could speak to Georgi, have him bring up the matter with the Count,” Mila interrupted his thoughts, making him come back to earth.

            “If this ball is really that important to you, then I am sure we could convince him. He’s always been a worrying man. He just wants to protect you, Mistress. He lost his parents just before he courted you, grief is a rather large part of why he acts the way he does. The fear of losing anyone else he cares for spurs all of this,” she explained.

            “I-I know…and I feel _horrible_ about all of this, I shouldn’t be behaving like I am. I should have apologized. Begging like that wasn’t very well-mannered of me after all,” he sighed.

            “Apologize, but not for begging. This conversation is long overdue and Viktor knows that. You’ve been here for six months! Anyone would go mad being locked up in a house, no matter the size. Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be alright. Would you like to come and bake with me, perhaps?  I find it rather therapeutic,” Mila offered with a bright smile.

            “I’d like that, Mila, thank you,” Yuuri returned her smile with a soft one of his own. He stood and brushed his clothing off; it had become rumpled in his short time with Viktor on the couch. He tucked a lock of his dark hair behind his ear and took his glasses off, beginning to clean them with a handkerchief from his shirt pocket.

            “I must admit, though…I am rather offended,” Yuuri said off-handedly, making Mila stiffen and stand up a bit straighter, face slightly blanched.

            “I am very sorry for overstepping-“

            “What’s with all this Mistress and Countess business?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow, setting his glasses back on his face after finishing cleaning them.

            “I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve asked you to call me Yuuri, and yet for such an obedient and loyal servant you don’t follow this order very well,” he smirked.

             Mila bobbed her head respectfully and let a grin spread across her face. “The Count does dislike any of us getting too friendly with you, Yuuri. We all know he’s the jealous sort. It also doesn’t help that I’m single Alpha,” she retorted.

            Yuuri rolled his eyes. “The man is hardly ever at the manor. He doesn’t get to dictate what happens in it. If I see you and Georgi as my friends, which I do, then I will treat as you such. And he can’t do anything about it,” he said confidently.

            Mila laughed and took Yuuri’s hand, leading her back inside. Perhaps this baking session could create a gift in which he could present to his Lord, something to show that he still loved Viktor with all his heart, and that he held little grudge against what had happened this afternoon.

\-------------------------------------------------------~TV~------------------------------------------------------

            In the meantime, Viktor had been hunkered down in his study, writing a correspondence to Duke Giacometti and a few others while waiting for dinner. He’d begun setting things in motion for his beloved Yuuri, creating what he hoped would be both a happy surprise and an apology of sorts.

            He gave Georgi the letters, informing him to send them out immediately, before treating to his and Yuuri’s private quarters.

            Immediately after opening the door, the concentrated smell of his spouse hit him like a battering ram, and Viktor felt his instincts kick into overdrive. It would have been different if he was home more often, around Yuuri’s scent enough to control himself, but even with his training on pheromone control; he found it difficult to suppress his Alphan urges whenever he smelt the sweet scent of his Omega.

            The rooms of their quarters smelled so strongly of Yuuri, of soft, sweet, fertile, Yuuri. _His_ Omega. Viktor couldn’t help but briefly curl up in their bed, surrounding himself in his lovely husband’s scent. He held the plush blankets between his arms, pretending they were Yuuri, Yuuri who wasn’t mad at him for being a horrible mate. Yuuri who was happy and free, who wasn’t trapped. He buried his face in the fabric, inhaling deeply and feeling a soft whine in the back of his throat.

            He felt terrible, even though he was doing something to make up for it, it didn’t negate the fact that he had _hurt_ his beloved husband. That he had been the cause for a wretched sob of sorrow to escape those soft lips. Yuuri didn’t deserve that hurt. He had always been anxious and worrisome, much like Viktor himself. But Yuuri worried about much different things, Viktor wished he had taken that into account when they were discussing the ball and having their small disagreement. He wondered what Yuuri thought of him…the Alpha who hadn’t marked him, claimed him, who was never home.

            “Gods, he must despise me…” he whined softly, frowning sadly as he nuzzled into the blankets again.

            He had to do something about this, if he didn’t address the wall that had been erected between him and his love, it would crumble and the bricks would hurt them both. He wouldn’t allow his own insecurities to hurt Yuuri, not him.

            He began to rub his own scent into the sheets, and the act of scenting (even if it wasn’t his wife), had the Alpha purring in contentment.

            Yuuri smelled warm, like sweet, exotic fruit and the weight of something soft and reassuring. It mixed perfectly with Viktor’s bright one-note-peppermint and sharp whiskey scent, softening its edges and adding an intimate sort of depth to it. Viktor was sharp in many ways…and a thought crossed his mind.

            _I want to smell like Yuuri…_ It was almost unheard of for Alphas to desire to carry another’s scent. It was always that Omega’s carried their Alpha’s, or their Beta’s, scent. But Viktor realized in that moment he _wanted_ it. He _needed_ to have that soft scent padding his sharp edges, helping him think clearly. He took another deep breath, his instincts purred at their mixed scent.

            _Mine._

            Though the moment was soon broken by Georgi’s knock at the door, “My Lord, you ought to get dressed for dinner.”

            Viktor quickly made himself presentable and let the other in, changing quickly for dinner with the help of Georgi.

            He imagined what Yuuri’s face would look like when he was told the news; the thought of a smiling Yuuri made him smile too.

 

            Viktor went back down for dinner, mildly late, only to find that his husband was later than him. The Alpha took his seat and waited a few minutes, but there was still no sign of Yuuri. _He’d been wandering in the gardens…He’s probably on his way…_

            There was no reason to overreact, Viktor kept telling himself.

            So Viktor calmly sipped his wine, asking Georgi to bring the cook out, so he could inquire the wine’s year and origin, in attempt to pass the time.

            The cook happily informed Viktor about the nuances of the wine.All the while, Viktor fidgeted with his gold trimmed vest, unbuttoning it and buttoning it, fixing the collar to his white, button up shirt.

            But a few minutes later, Viktor was no less distracted from the absence of his husband and knew far too much about the wine he was drinking. The Count shifted in his seat, looking at Yuuri’s empty chair.

            He turned to his butler, eyes serious and full of concern.

            “Georgi, see if you can find him,” Viktor ordered in a sharp tone.

             The butler bowed, before quickly leaving the room, well-aware of the importance of the command.

            What if someone got to him while he was exposed in the open gardens? The last thing Viktor wanted to do was keep Yuuri locked inside the house, not even allowed in the gardens. The fences were high, but Viktor knew someone could have gotten over them if they tried hard enough. _I knew I should have had iron spokes installed to the tops of the fences…_ He growled to himself.

            _Gods, what if that last argument was the last thing I said-_

            The doors burst open, revealing a safe, if somewhat disheveled, Yuuri. He was covered in flour from head to toe, his dark hair resembled that of an inverted Dalmatian. His clothes were rumpled, sleeves rolled up to his elbows; his glasses were the only thing that were clean and Viktor knew that was because how insistent Yuuri was about keeping the glass cleared. He was messy; his eyes were wide in slight panic, and his cheeks had a blush under the flour painting them.

            Viktor had never found him more beautiful.

\-------------------------------------------------------~TV~------------------------------------------------------

            Yuuri had not been hurt in any way, merely losing himself in the afternoon with Mila. The time that went into Viktor’s favorite dessert, Bird’s Milk, had taken all of his attention. The recipe was difficult, but Yuuri found the end result worth the effort. He was covered in flour and chocolate frosting, but he didn’t mind it in the least for right now. It had only been when he was telling Mila when she should bring out the dessert that he realized what time it was.

            “I was supposed to meet Viktor more than ten minutes ago! I can’t believe…” he whined, trying to rub chocolate off his face, to no success.

            Not only had he gotten food all over himself, there wasn’t enough time to change for dinner, which meant he was going to be sitting at dinner, next to Viktor, looking like an undignified mess.

            _God, there go my plans for seducing Vitya into a scenting session tonight._ Yuuri grumbled to himself internally. Mila just laughed at his state and ushered him off.

            “You’re fine! You worry too much!” she giggled, practically pushing Yuuri into the dining room.

            The doors creaked loudly as they swung open. His husband’s head snapped up at the sound, and Yuuri saw relief spread across the Alpha’s face.

            Viktor looked a little disheveled himself: his eyes were a bit frantic, hair mused some from fingers running through the strands over and over again, and his posture was much too stiff. But, he looked beautiful, his vest was embossed with golden roses, the fabric black, it brought out his eyes so much more. He was a handsome, slightly rumpled vision of a wealthy nobleman.

            Yuuri flushed and dusted more flour off himself, embarrassed at Viktor’s amused grin as the Alpha slowly stood.

            “And what have you been up to, darling? I was worried you would miss dinner, but it seems you have already filled yourself with sweets,” Viktor chuckled, approaching him and waving the servants away.

            “I’ve been busy in the kitchens. I actually have a surprise for my stubborn, over-protective husband,” Yuuri cooed in return, smiling playfully at the man.

Oh yes, he was still very much in love with him, Yuuri felt his heart melt all over again for his lover.

            “Oh? What disrespect, Yuuri. Whatever should I do with my silly little Omega?” Viktor snickered, letting his hands rest at Yuuri’s hips, a teasing smile on his lips.

            The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around his husband, giggling at being called silly. His anxiousness drained away, reassured by his Alpha’s lighthearted words and comforting touch; somehow, Viktor always knew exactly what Yuuri needed. 

            “Well, you could give me a kiss for one,” Yuuri winked.

            “A great suggestion. Why didn’t I think of that?” Viktor huffed with a laugh, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. The skin tingled underneath Viktor’s lips, and Yuuri couldn’t help but crave more.

            “V-Vitya…” Yuuri pouted pitifully, knowing how the other loved it when he used the endearment. He tilted his up and offered his lips to Viktor.

            “I’m sorry, Yuuri. The icing looks so sweet, Yuuri…Don’t worry, I’ll kiss you in a moment.” Viktor leaned down and kissed some frosting off Yuuri’s cheek. The Alpha was teasing, and Yuuri knew it was because they weren’t in their private quarters. Viktor’s tongue had briefly touched Yuuri’s cheek, and gods, desire pooled in his abdomen, making Yuuri speak rashly in that moment.

            “You can taste the icing, and kiss me at the same time, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri growled, swiping some stray frosting on Viktor’s lips before kissing it off, enthusiastically.

            Viktor indulged in the kiss he was offered, taking care to lick any remaining frosting off his lover’s lips. Yuuri had never been so forward before; it made the Alpha’s stomach squeeze and flip happily. He pulled away and gave Yuuri a smirk, holding his chin gently in his hand as he nuzzled their noses together.

            “It does taste wonderful, but not nearly as sweet as you,” the taller man purred breathlessly.

            Yuuri felt his heart stutter and he tightened his hold on the other, wanting to press close to the Alpha but also trying not to dirty Viktor’s suit with the flour he had covered himself in.

            “Not even the world’s sweetest chocolate could compare to you, my dear husband. I am proud to call you mine,” the Alpha added, stepping back to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

            Inwardly, Yuuri’s Omega instincts preened at the compliment, almost making him purr in satisfaction excitement; he loved that his Alpha thought him so desirable. Outwardly, however, Yuuri gave a shy chuckle and looked away.

            “Now, don’t look away…” Viktor brought a finger under Yuuri’s chin once more and tilted his head up, a smile on his lips. “I love to see your blush.”

            Viktor then returned his lips to Yuuri’s; the kiss lingered for a precious moment before the Omega pulled away suddenly.

            “V-Viktor? You’ll forgive me for my outburst earlier today, won’t you? For acting so rude…I didn’t mean to upset you,” Yuuri swallowed at the end, and he took the other’s hand to kiss Viktor’s wedding ring.

            As Yuuri did so, Viktor’s smile faded.

            “I love you, Viktor, so much,” Yuuri murmured.

Viktor returned the kiss to Yuuri’s wedding band, looking very distressed.

            “Of course, мой сладкий. But _I_ should be the one apologizing to _you_. I was the one who behaved rudely. _I_ snapped at you. _I_ was harsh to the person I should be gentlest with. So, Yuuri, can you forgive _me_ , my dear? I love you too, my precious Omega, and I always will. I promise.”

            Yuuri saw regret flash across Viktor’s face as he apologized, it made his heart clench. The other was already stressed enough, he hadn’t meant to add onto it…and to know that the Alpha had felt horrible about the situation as well, Yuuri wanted to run back to their quarters and shower him with affection.

            “Of course I forgive you!” Yuuri said as soon as he had finished, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

            “Thank you, Yuuri! I will make it up to you,” Viktor assured, hugging him back and kissing Yuuri’s cheek firmly. They rested in the embrace for several moments, both of them settling their worries and basking in the affection, until Yuuri felt enough at ease to loosen his grip.

At Yuuri’s loosening arms, Viktor pulled away and bowed dramatically, before making a big show of offering his arm to the Omega, making Yuuri giggle as Viktor chivalrously led him to the table. The Omega smiled happily as Viktor pulled out his chair, appreciating the coddling.

            “I have a surprise for you, возлюбленная,” Viktor smiled, ringing the first bell for the first course to be served.

            “A surprise?” Yuuri asked, looking up at him curiously.

However, Viktor didn’t elaborate, merely offering a mysterious smile before changing to more banal conversation topics, as they slowly made their way through dinner. Yuuri tucked a flour stained strand of hair behind his ear, trying to be patient as he ate his meal.

**First course** :

           “So, Yuuri, dear what do you think of redecorating the foyer? The wallpaper is a few seasons old, and I saw the loveliest pattern a few days ago…”

           “I suppose we could, perhaps brighten up the colors some?”

**Second course** :

           “Have you heard of the new confectionary company growing in popularity in the capital? I could have some sweets ordered for us to enjoy?”

           “I haven’t! What’s it called? I would love to sample some chocolates- I haven’t had hazelnut in years.”

**Third course** :

           “I’ve heard your family is considering expanding the railway into the Northern States; do you think it’s a good idea? The region’s goods are only profitable in bulk, after all.”

           “I think it would be a wonderful idea, after all our trains are built for heavier cargo. Besides they’ve said in letters that this quarter’s revenue over target, so why not try?”

 

Finally, Viktor addressed Yuuri’s curiosities as the third course was cleared away.

           “Yuuri,” Viktor started, “I realize that I haven’t been fair. You have followed my every order and rule to the letter, and I have done nothing to reward you-”

Yuuri interrupted, “Viktor, I don’t need to be rewarded.”

           “No, no. You do. You deserve everything, and what is my purpose in life, if not to fulfill your desires? So, I’ve decided, if you truly want this, if your heart is set on attending the ball at the end of the week, Yuuri, I will make an exception. Does that sound fair, Yuura?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he listened to the other, happiness fluttering in his chest. Viktor was such a sweet Alpha. The Omega’s smile grew and reached his eyes, making them crinkle at the edges as he nodded.

            “Yes! That sounds fair! I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise! I’ll be the most polite, beautiful, and witty Omega there. You’ll be so proud of me!” Yuuri chirped, reaching over and taking his lover’s hand.

            A wide, genuine smile came over Viktor’s lips, showing off his sharp canines. He gave a deep chuckle, leaning in close to peck Yuuri’s cheek.

            “I’m already proud. And I have no doubt that you’ll be the most desirable Omega in attendance. I’m going to have to beat the other Alpha’s away with a stick,” he chuckled, though a dark look briefly flitted across Viktor’s face, before disappearing into a smile as quickly as it had come.

            _Maybe he wants me in here because I’m not bonded yet…Could Viktor be afraid of losing me to another…_ Yuuri thought in suspicion.

            If that was the case, he’d just have to prove to Viktor that he really was the only Alpha for him, bonded or not he wanted no one else. He’d be loyal no matter what; he’d be the most obedient and attentive Omega a Lord could have. He’d be a mate Viktor could be proud of.

            “Since it is already mid-week, I have asked my personal tailor to visit tomorrow to fashion our outfits and our masks. Don’t worry, I will ensure you have a costume worthy of you, despite the rather short timeline. Honestly, Duke Giacometti could have been a tad more considerate, now we’ll be limited to alterations and such…I would have preferred costumes from scratch,” Viktor huffed, rather irritated that he couldn’t spoil Yuuri as much as he wanted.

            As they finished up their dinner and continued talking, Yuuri gave a little wave to Mila as she checked in. Mila approached the table a few moments later with a rolling cart, a tray covered with a lid sat on it. She set the tray between Viktor and Yuuri with a grin.

            Viktor’s eyes widened when he looked at the tray, looking curiously at Yuuri’s shy smile.

            “My Lord…our little Countess has a surprise for you. He’s been working hard on many different skills, as you know, and today I say he’s earned a gold medal in baking,” Mila said proudly.

            Yuuri gave a prideful nod.

            “I wanted to make something for you to make up for our little disagreement earlier…but now that it’s all settled, I want this to just be a happy surprise for you. You deserve a present after working so hard! Go on, open it!” Yuuri encouraged.

            _Shit. Present._ Viktor thought, and he snapped at Georgi, who rushed over. He whispered something in the Beta’s ear, Yuuri caught the butler snickering and shaking his head as he jogged away. He raised an eyebrow at Viktor, who merely waved it off.

            “Yuuri, you talented, little fiend! You always manage to astound me!”

Viktor reached out and removed the lid, finding underneath his favorite dessert from his childhood: Bird’s Milk cake.

The meringue filling and cakey texture was covered in decadent chocolate with some dollops of whipped cream around the edge. It was airy and a famous dessert from the South where Viktor hailed.

            “Yuuri…” Viktor breathed out, eyes flicking to his Omega, “It looks wonderful, Mila hurry and cut me a slice! I can’t wait to taste it!”

            Viktor’s heart shape smile made an appearance as the man watched Mila serve him. As soon as the plate was in front of him, the Count was digging in.

            Yuuri had Mila cut him a slice, too, deciding as he watched Viktor, that the Alpha’s happiness was well worth all the mishaps they had had in the kitchen making it. Viktor was exuding happiness, and Yuuri couldn’t help but puff his chest out pridefully for causing it.

            “Yuuri, this is heavenly! I’ve never tasted anything so wonderful,” Viktor moaned around his fork.

            The Count ate two whole pieces before he had to have Mila take it away, claiming to fear a stomach ache. Though, Yuuri knew, the man was just trying to look after his figure.

            _As if I’d leave the self-conscious idiot if he gained an inch or two around the waist._

            “We will have more tomorrow,” Viktor assured Yuuri as he stood, Georgi coming beside him and slipping something into his hand. “I plan to eat all of it!”

            Yuuri rolled his eyes as he stood up, glancing at the small box the butler had given Viktor.

Viktor smiled, bringing the box into view. “I see you have noticed your present,” Viktor cooed and played with the silken, rose gold bow on top.

            “Viktor, what is that?” Yuuri asked, half accusing him, “Another gift? After what you just gave me at dinner?”

            “I meant to give this to you earlier, Yuuri. But I forgot…because I let my temper get the best of me. I am very sorry for not giving it to you sooner.” Viktor fell to one knee, making Yuuri’s heart almost stop just like when he did it the first time.

            “V-Viktor,” Yuuri began, but the other cut him off.

            “Yuuri, I love you. And, I fear I have done a poor job of showing it. I ought to be buying you jewels and making you a Queen. But even that wouldn’t be enough to show you how much I adore and worship you. Don’t take this as a gift, take it as a promise.”

Viktor lifted the lid, revealing a necklace with a gold chain. A stunning rose quartz glimmered starkly amongst the dark velvet of the box. Carved into an intricate geometrical heart, the large stone was crystal clear and tinted perfect carnation pink.

            “Oh Viktor…” he breathed.

            “Unconditional love. That is what the Rose Quartz gemstone means, Yuuri. I am not the Alpha you deserve, but I am so hopelessly in love with you, and I fall for you every day all over again. Without you, Yuuri, I would wither away. Yuuri, your collar means nothing, wear it or don’t wear it in the manor, I could care less. But this? Please…wear this at all times…a physical representation of the bond I wish to give you soon.”

            Viktor looked up at Yuuri with wide, pleading eyes, flickering with something akin to desperation.

            Yuuri took it, staring at the gemstone and nodding. “I will.” 

            “Thank you.” The words were soft, whispered through a relieved exhale.

Viktor stood and walked behind Yuuri to gently clasp the necklace around the Omega’s neck. The stone fell just underneath Yuuri’s collarbone, a reassuring weight against his chest, close to his heart.

Yuuri held his hand over it; he couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. “Viktor, thank you…” Yuuri pulled the Alpha into a hug, overwhelmed with the emotions washing over him.

Viktor nuzzled his shoulder, rubbing a gentle hand down his back. “There’s nothing to thank me for, Darling. Would you like to have drinks on the balcony? I do love to watch the sunset with you.” 

            Yuuri nodded, pulling away to take his love’s hand and kiss his cheek.

There were still problems that needed solutions, but that was life. And right now, Yuuri just wanted his Alpha. He was happy, Viktor was happy, and this little moment made the entire afternoon of frustration worth it.

            “Georgi…we’ll take drinks on the balcony this evening,” Yuuri said, voice airy with happiness as he gazed up at Viktor. Georgi smiled and rushed off, but Yuuri didn’t even notice.

            The only thing he had his eyes on right now was his husband.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic evening turns into a heart-to-heart that Yuuri and Viktor have needed, and Yuuri feels like he's about to explode with how many 'surprises' Viktor keeps showering him in. 
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: AKA_Duchess for being an AMAZING co-writer and Sara for being a beautiful Beta who helps me edit and really deserves a lot of credit for making the chapters flow like they do~ 
> 
> Blogs: etched-in-ice.tumblr.com (mine) & bi-furious-butterfly.tumblr.com (AKA_Duchess)

Ch. 2

           

            As they made their way out to the balcony, Yuuri brushed his hands down his chest in an attempt to loosen some of the flour caking his clothes. At a particularly rough shake, a big cloud of flour fell from Yuuri’s lapels and colored the air around them.

            Viktor chuckled, as Yuuri coughed at the unexpected assault of flour. The Alpha had never minded messes; he minded very little and cared deeply about those select few issues he deemed worth his attention.

            Accepting defeat, Yuuri gave up on his clothes to inspect his nails, which still had flour packed underneath them. _I’m going to spend so much time in the bath,_ Yuuri groaned to himself, unable to imagine the sheer amount of effort it was going to take to get him clean.

            They both sat down, side by side, on the bench, taking the glasses of wine Georgi handed them. 

            With a glance at Viktor, Yuuri took in his husband’s glassy eyes and soft smile, realizing the Alpha was daydreaming. Letting Viktor’s mind wander, Yuuri took a few sips of his wine as they sat in comfortable silence.

            Their shoulders were just barely touching, brushing against each other whenever the other took a breath; the chaste touch was slowly driving Yuuri to frustration. This went on for a short while, before Yuuri gave in and set his glass of wine down to move closer.

            The Omega shifted and curled up into Viktor’s side, so the other’s arm draped over his shoulders. Yuuri hummed, happy to be in the Alpha’s arms, as they watched the sunset bloom over the horizon. The sunsets at the Nikiforov estate were always beautiful: bright scarlet, dusty coral, and lazy purples mixing together and draping over the green scenery in a way that made the land look painted, surreal.

However, the true joy of watching the sunset came from something far more personal. Every night of their honeymoon, the couple watched the sunset together, and every time, without fail, Viktor would smile and say Yuuri shined far brighter than the sunset. Yuuri was Viktor’s personal sun, his little ball of sunshine, lighting up his life and breathing color into his existence, or so the Alpha said.

And now, every time the Omega saw a sunset, he couldn’t help but recall Viktor’s cooing voice, whispering romantic nothings in Yuuri’s ears. Every evening, when the sun went down, Yuuri felt loved. No matter where he was, what he was doing, Viktor’s sweet words found their way into his heart, reminding Yuuri of those love-filled nights. Somehow, Viktor had accidently found a way to gift Yuuri sunsets, and the Omega couldn’t help but adore him for it.

            Yuuri had always had a rather simple life; the Omega often found joys in things that Viktor brushed away as meaningless. A sunset after a nice dinner with a glass of wine, a warm bath, a walk in the garden on a clear afternoon, or the simple joy of holding someone’s hand.

Seeing Viktor not only go out of his way to indulge Yuuri, but to find enjoyment himself made Yuuri’s heart feel just a bit lighter.

            As he nuzzled Viktor’s side, Yuuri was greeted with the Alpha’s scent; almost immediately, the Omega sank further into his side, breathing in his scent and trying to hold it in his lungs for as long as possible.

Viktor didn’t smell like most Alphas; his scent wasn’t musky and nauseatingly thick. It was sharp, crisp, and pretty much one-note. The harsh bite of peppermint trailed behind Viktor, just as threatening as a sword. Most Alpha scents suppressed their opponents into submission- Viktor’s scent called other Alphas to attention, asking them to watch, daring them to object, and mocking their subsequent silence.

To Yuuri, though, the scent wasn’t intimidating, but protective, a formidable shield between Yuuri and the rest of the world. If Yuuri could smell peppermint, he was safe. Everything would have to get through Viktor first, and nothing got through Viktor, ever.

            “Vitya…” Yuuri hummed softly, reaching up and removing his collar.

He rarely removed it when they weren’t alone in their chambers, as it was custom for Omegas in noble lifestyles to mask their powerful scents in public; however, he couldn’t stand another moment without their combined scent filling the air. He wanted to feel close to Viktor and didn’t care about rules in that moment.

Viktor visibly straightened as Yuuri’s scent filled the air, eyes flicking over their surroundings to make sure they were alone, before tucking Yuuri further into his chest, cradling the Omega in his arms.

            “I have a silly question- how come our costumes have to match? Not that I mind, of course, just wondering,” Yuuri asked. He already knew the answer, but Viktor liked explaining those things to him. Also, it had the added benefit of enveloping Yuuri even further in his _innocent wife_ façade.

            As Viktor pulled him closer, Yuuri’s scent thickened; the gland in his neck pumping out more pheromones in response to his Alpha’s proximity.

            “They do not have to match, I suppose,” Viktor started, running a hand in gentle circles over Yuuri’s back, “It was a fashion some couple started long ago. It was rumored that if you met someone dressed like you at a Masque Ball, the two of you were meant to be together. One couple arrived as a matching pair to signify their relationship, and it quickly became all the rage in upper classes. Now, it’s become sort of a custom.”

Yuuri smiled, instinctively tilting his head to give Viktor access to his neck. 

            “That’s so sweet and romantic.” Yuuri sighed, giggling softly when Viktor buried his nose in his neck and audibly inhaled.

            “Did you miss me that much?” Yuuri teased, feeling Viktor’s free arm tug his legs until they were laid over his lap, making it so that Yuuri was seated astride Viktor’s lap, allowing the Alpha to lean over him, enveloping Yuuri in Peppermint.

            “Of _course,_ I did. Yuuri- it was hell without you…being alone in cold sheets without my little sun to warm them up… staying in homes I did not feel welcome in, to not have your arms around me…or your scent to lull me to sleep…” Viktor murmured.

The Alpha gently mouthed at his scent gland to relax Yuuri and to release more of the Omega’s pheromones. The action made the Omega blush deeply, but he easily arched into the touch easily, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

It was a testament to Viktor’s words.

The Alpha typically guarded their intimacy with a dark, bladed possessiveness. Yuuri’s moans and blushes, his arched back and squirming hips were protected by locked doors and secure rooms; no one would ever get a chance to steal a glance of Yuuri. The fact that Viktor had missed Yuuri so much that his longing overpowered his possessiveness was a thought that left Yuuri speechless.

            “I missed you too…your scent faded so fast… the sheets and your clothes only helped so much…it wasn’t as comforting. I’m so happy you’re home,” Yuuri whispered.

His own nose was buried in Viktor’s hair, since it was as far as he could reach with Viktor’s tight grip on his waist and neck. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, snuggling into each other’s arms. Viktor nuzzled and kissed at his neck, scenting him gently, and Yuuri pressed closer, silently begging for more.

At the sound of a throat clearing, both of them jumped- Viktor’s posture snapped ram-rod straight and Yuuri pressed tighter into Viktor’s chest- before realizing it was only Georgi, holding out a letter on a silver tray.

            “Countess, it’s for you,” Georgi whispered.

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor just enough to look at the name.

            “My sister…put it on my desk, Georgi? Thank you,” he instructed.

Georgi smiled, bowed, and turned to leave.

It wouldn’t do to read the letter in front of Viktor, not only because his sister was prone to vulgarities, but because Yuuri wouldn’t be able to decipher the letter without a pen and paper. And while Viktor was rather unobservant, something told Yuuri that the Alpha would know something was up if his precious Omega started writing out cryptic numbers and annotating a supposedly innocent letter from his sister.

Yuuri was looking forward to a moment alone, _Kitsune reports are always so interesting._

            “Oh! Georgi!” Viktor called, making the butler stop and tilt his head inquisitively.

            “Yuuri, perhaps you would care to join me for a bath after this? To clean up? I’ll request the rose scented soaps, your favorite?” Viktor questioned, making Yuuri’s eyes light up.

            “Yes please! I would enjoy that!” he grinned, kissing his lover’s cheek.

Viktor beamed and looked up at Georgi. “Could you tell a maid to draw us a bath?”

Georgi nodded again before leaving.

Immediately, Viktor went right back to nuzzling and kissing his Omega, and Yuuri laughed at the Alpha’s persistence, straddling Viktor’s lap to give him better easier access.

            “I’m excited for the ball, we should base our costumes on a theme!” Yuuri suggested as Viktor nibbled his earlobe, sending a shudder through his body. “P-Perhaps love? Eros or Agape?”

            Viktor’s unrelenting stimulation on his scent gland had made Yuuri feel fuzzy with pleasure. His breaths were deep and heavy, almost drowsy, as he nuzzled Viktor’s neck, scenting the Alpha back. Strong Omegan urges rushed to the front of his head, slowing his movements even further.

_Mine. Safe, warm, strong. Mark him, bite him._

As fresh peppermint filled his senses, Yuuri relaxed, firmly rubbing his cheek against the skin slowly and with intent, feeling Viktor’s hands tighten just a little around his waist.

Viktor tugged him closer, and in response, Yuuri could feel heat pooling in his abdomen. After hesitating a moment, Yuuri took a risk and licked a long stripe up his husband’s scent gland. A soft growl of approval left Viktor’s throat, rumbling for a second before Viktor broke it by speaking.

            “Careful Yuuri, I might not be able to control myself,” Viktor joked, but the strain in his voice was obvious.

 “Maybe, I don’t _want_ you to control yourself,” he retorted back. Viktor’s cheeks flooded red, but Yuuri didn’t stop there.

Yuuri licked Viktor’s neck again.

            “I’ve missed you so much. I felt so lonely without my Alpha there to protect me. I’m sorry, I just love you so much. Won’t you show me how much you love me, too?” Yuuri purred, nuzzling his nose behind Viktor’s ear.

            “I think the wine and chocolate have made you bold, возлюбленная. I have not seen you so forward before, perhaps trying to seduce me into another proposition? A business tactic you learned from your books?” The Alpha pulled away from Yuuri to speak and winked afterwards.

Yuuri laughed and poked his nose.

            “So quick to assume, I _am_ a professional. I would never stoop so low with business partners,” Yuuri defended with a grin, winking back, “But, with my husband? No tricks, no tactics, my seduction is for no other reason than the fact that I love and adore you.”

Yuuri purred, leaning closer to Viktor’s lips.

 _It had been so long._ He had missed Viktor dearly, missed his scent, the feel of his hands on him, the happy lilt in his voice, everything about him. He gave Viktor a sweet kiss on the lips, cupping the Alpha’s cheeks. Viktor was quick to return it, tilting his head afterwards to nuzzle into Yuuri’s scent gland and letting a small groan escape him when Yuuri did the same and nibbled on his neck. 

            “Such sweet words, Yuuri…even sweeter from your lips,” Viktor whispered, tone dipping into something somewhat bitter, before immediately brightening again, “My Omega…more beautiful than any dreary sunset. My sunshine and my world…” Viktor nipped at Yuuri’s neck.

            “You forget your own talents, dear. Your swe- ugh,” Yuuri shivered as Viktor’s sharp canines continued to nip at his neck, “Your sweet verse makes me melt quicker than a spring snow.”

            “Yuuri, you’re making me _swoon_! You should be a poet,” Viktor sang into his skin, kissing him all over before he made his way to his lips.

He cupped the other’s face and kissed him deeply, and Yuuri felt himself melt into Viktor’s arms. The Omega felt faint from Viktor’s unending affection towards his scent gland. Endorphins and hormones were flooding his veins and making every single touch pleasurable. They made him almost lazy with arousal; his instincts telling him to relax while his Alpha watched over him.

They remained in their passionate embrace, nipping at each other’s necks and sharing sensual kisses, lost to the world. That is, until they both heard a scuffle from the door.

            This time, Yuuri’s instincts slowed him down, barely even allowing the Omega a confused twitch, assuring him Viktor would handle the threat. However, Viktor, hypersensitive of his vulnerable Omega mate, growled a low warning at the intruder and prepared to pounce on a second’s notice. 

 Viktor’s glared at the door, and Yuuri sleepily blinked at it, only to see Georgi standing in the door way with his own red cheeks, eyes downcast.

The butler had probably never seen his own master in such a state, and now he’d gotten a full view of both of them indecent enough to make even an experienced socialite blush. Yuuri blinked a couple times, fighting his drowsiness, trying to become at least somewhat presentable.

“Sorry, Georgi,” Viktor said, cutting off his growl and smiling apologetically.

The butler nodded, but didn’t let his eyes leave the floor.

Viktor chuckled, “Georgi, you are such a prude sometimes.” At his words, Yuuri slapped Viktor’s chest in chastisement, before burying his face in the Alpha’s chest in embarrassment.

Georgi pouted as he looked at the couple.

            “Don’t give me that look!” the Alpha laughed.

            “Your bath is ready, my Lord,” Georgi announced rather petulantly, clearly deciding the couple wasn’t worth the trouble as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

            “Thank you, Georgi!” Yuuri called behind him, blushing and jumping off Viktor’s lap, trying to regain some of his lost dignity. Though at his Alpha’s responding huff, Yuuri held out his hand and let his husband lead them to their quarters.

\------------------------------------------------------------TV-----------------------------------------------------

            They made their way upstairs, the lavish décor following them throughout the manor. The manor was styled to be imposing; a beautiful boast to Viktor’s power and success. Yuuri found comfort in the heavy materials, dense fabrics, and detailed patterns; they were a constant reassurance to Yuuri’s shaky nerves, reminding all visitors that Viktor could easily be as dangerous as he is kind.

Viktor’s…no, _their_ chambers, however, were warm in a way the rest of the house wasn’t.

When he’d first arrived to the manor, the Omega had taken one look at the heavy, expensive decoration in their quarters and whined; this was where he would have his _nest_ , and it should be soft and delicate, swaddled behind the protection of the rest of the house.

Viktor, the poor thing, had immediately panicked and dragged Yuuri to town, demanding he get anything his heart desired.

All the furniture, Yuuri had kept, enjoying the touch of Viktor in the room.

Other than that however, Yuuri had certainly indulged himself. The result of which being that the cavernous rooms were now decorated with red Eastern fabrics, deep Persian rugs, and soft fuzzy blankets, reminding Yuuri of home and soothing the couple with a distinct hideaway from the rest of the world.

Viktor gently led them to the bathroom, past the tea seating in front of the fireplace and their heavy bed. Glancing to the left, Yuuri noted that Viktor had been in his office, which was carefully hidden behind one of the many bookcases lining the walls.

The Alpha opened the door to their bathroom, allowing the Omega to pad inside first before following,

The bathroom smelled strongly of roses, a result of the lovely bubble-filled bronze tub resting in the middle of the room. Confidently, Viktor began to take off his clothing, efficiently unbuttoning his clothes and dropping them on the floor for the maids to pick up later.

Yuuri hesitated to follow. The uninhibited Omegan haze from the balcony had completely evaporated after Georgi’s interruption and the walk back to their rooms, putting the moment in a weird transition. It wasn’t that Yuuri was self-conscious about his body- that much an Omega could be decently confident in-, but he had a problem with being vulnerable.

He had been raised in a completely different way than Viktor, being vulnerable wasn’t expected of him. And even though he _wanted_ to give into his instincts, he was still used to having some semblance of control. It was hard to get into that mindset where he was comfortable allowing Viktor complete control over him, he was still having his little internal conversation by the time Viktor had finished stripping.

Viktor turned to him when he was finished, and Yuuri heard him chuckle.

            “You can’t get in the bath fully clothed, love.”

            “I-I know,” Yuuri stated, pouting some.

            “Would you like some help then, perhaps?” Viktor offered, and Yuuri stared at him, blushing.

            “You would…do that?” he asked, surprised that the Alpha would debase himself to a servant’s task.

Viktor gave a nod and approached him, kissing the Omega’s forehead. It made Yuuri’s heart flutter, and then he noticed how close the other was. Naked.

_Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Come on, Yuuri, don’t look down-_

            “Of course, here…allow me.”

Viktor was careful and slow, undoing Yuuri’s flour crusted vest and shirt and slipping the silken fabrics off, carelessly tossing the expensive fabrics to the floor as well. The Alpha pointedly left Yuuri’s rose-quartz necklace on, pressing a gentle kiss to the stone and then Yuuri’s cheek. As Viktor undressed him carefully, Yuuri let himself admire his husband’s body.

_Such broad shoulders, look at his arms, they’re so toned, and my gods, how are his abs so sharp? He has such a defined ‘V’ shape, and- oh, my gods, that’s never going to fit. He’s going to split me in two, I’m going to be the first Omega to die during sex. Okay, we have to look up, we can’t keep staring at his… his thing, Viktor can’t know that we’re staring at his- nevermind, just look up-_

            He looked up to see Viktor staring right back at him; his warm silver eyes were admiring Yuuri’s waist, tracing how his ribs cinched into a delicate curve before flaring out into his Omegan hips. Viktor’s smile grew soft as he stared at Yuuri’s not entirely flat stomach, and the Omega couldn’t help but wonder if the Alpha was considering him _pregnant._

The taller man wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed his cheek, pressing their bodies together. Their large height difference was obvious as Yuuri’s nose nuzzled the Alpha’s sternum, shivering as he felt Viktor’s muscles ripple against his stomach.

            “Viktor?” Yuuri questioned, hugging the other back easily.

            “You’re so beautiful…” Viktor cooed, catching the Omega by surprise.

Yuuri blushed, hiding his face in the other’s chest. “S-Shush! You’re flattering me,” he accused with a small grin. “I’m pretty, but not anything to get hung up over.”

            “Nonsense!” Viktor gasped, hugging him tighter. “Yuuri, you’re gorgeous, breath-taking, a goddess among mortals. My Sun outshines everyone else on the planet; anyone who says otherwise is _blind_.”

Yuuri squirmed shyly, reaching down and holding his hand. “What brought this on?”

            “Nothing really…I was just thinking,” Viktor hummed.

            “Thinking about what?”

            “Silly things, no need to worry.”

Yuuri inwardly sighed at the answer. Viktor always found a way to dodge Yuuri’s questions, always avoiding telling Yuuri his worries. It would have been easy for Yuuri to get riled up about how Yuuri should have been Viktor’s confidant just as much as his Omega, but he didn’t want to get into another tizzy about it.

            “Are you ready, Yuuri? Perhaps we could continue where we left off?” Viktor smirked, swiping a quick finger across Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri felt his stomach knot in a pleasant way, pecking Viktor’s lips, but there was absolutely _no way,_ he was going to do anything before getting all this flour off. So before Viktor other could deepen the kiss, Yuuri pulled away and winked, stepping into the large bath.

            “Come join me, Vitya. It’s perfect!” Yuuri said and caught a fond gaze from his Alpha.

            He began to get the soaps and such ready, lowering himself into the water. The hot water burned for a moment before seeping into his skin and warming his bones. While Yuuri didn’t exactly have sore muscles- gods knew Yuuri hadn’t exercised in an age- his muscles were tense, knotted from frustration and anxiety, and he could feel them slowly unravel in the heat.

            Sighing as he settled further into the bath, Yuuri looked up to see Viktor frowning; the Alpha’s Peppermint scent was souring with something akin to… hopelessness.

            “Viktor,” Yuuri called, wanting the Alpha to stop his train of thought as soon as possible, “Alpha. I need help getting all this flour out of my hair.”

            Viktor gave Yuuri a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, but he did step into the bath, and smiled a wider when Yuuri came willingly into his arms. Viktor buried his face in his shoulder, the action nearly making Yuuri whimper in empathy.

            Instead, he forced himself to coo and preen at Viktor, trying his best to sweeten the Alpha’s soured scent. He nuzzled and leaned against his Alpha, offering his neck and humming when he felt the other shyly nip at his skin.

Yuuri gave a small laugh, and he leaned into their embrace.

_Maybe, tonight, it’ll finally happen._

Maybe Viktor had come to his senses and understood how waiting this long had hurt fundamentally hurt their relationship. Yes, Viktor had courted him, married him, showered him in praises and loving endearments, and there was no doubt the other wanted him with the way Viktor was pressing against him now. And yet Yuuri still had some doubt, it had been _six months_. Six months of Yuuri languishing alone in a large manor, all alone, with nothing but his insecurities to keep him company.

            Yuuri turned suddenly, pulling away to face Viktor, suddenly needing to see Viktor’s face, to reassure himself that the Alpha truly was there with him.

            Viktor pouted at Yuuri’s movement, ice-blue eyes looking at him with petulant sort of desire. Though, Yuuri knew that was a superficial emotion, hardly worth his concern. What was worth his worry were the pained lines echoing beneath Viktor’s eyes. If eyes were the windows to the soul, Viktor’s had cracks in the window panes.

There was something shattered in Viktor. It had been there when he first met him, it had been there the night they fell in love, and it had even been there on the day of their wedding. Something Yuuri wished he could piece back together. The Omega would happily cut his fingers raw trying to meticulously piece the broken shards back together, if only Viktor would let him.

            Yuuri hated analyzing his husband, it left a bitter taste in his mouth, especially since he had his own secrets, too. Viktor hadn’t an inkling of Yuuri’s business or even Yuuri’s more… exotic interests. 

The difference was, Yuuri wanted to tell Viktor, to be open with his husband and break the awkward wall that was between them. But he couldn’t, because Viktor didn’t seem to share his desires. The Alpha took every opportunity to dodge any sort of confrontation and keep Yuuri in the dark.

            “Yuuri, I must ask you something about this Masque,” Viktor said suddenly, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts, “You must promise to answer me truthfully. Would you prefer to go unclaimed…as you are now? If you do, I am fine with that!”

            Though the way Viktor’s grip tightened on Yuuri’s hips and the crinkle between his brows clearly said the Alpha wasn’t okay with it.

“I would not judge you, however, the other Alphas there will be more forward with you, as you could still, technically, be seen as an eligible bachelorette. There will be a crowd of them, and they will try their very best to take you from me, as I have not been a proper mate to you.”

Viktor muttered the words like a curse, Alpha instincts clearly reacting to the idea of potential rival Alphas. Yuuri found himself revolted at the idea of being considered a bachelorette, instinctively curling further into Viktor’s chest with a whine, trying to hide himself from the world and its Alphas.

            “Shh… It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe,” Viktor hummed, rubbing comforting circles on Yuuri’s scent gland, “But if I do claim you, then there is no going back. We can’t undo that. You wouldn’t ever be able to leave, Yuuri; you’ll be tied to me… permanently. Are you willing to give me that honor?”

While all Yuuri’s instincts were begging him to hide away in Viktor arms, to hold on tightly to the Alpha and never let his sole provider of safety and protection go, Yuuri forced himself to pull away to make eye contact with Viktor. The Alpha’s tone had been firm, but his eyes had a strange plea to them, as if begging Yuuri to stay, even though he was the one pushing Yuuri away.

And suddenly, Yuuri realized: he gave Viktor far too much credit. No matter how much his inner Omega whined otherwise, Yuuri knew, with some things, Viktor could be ignorant to the point of stupidity.

            _Just my luck that our relationship happened to be one of those things._

When Yuuri peeled away the assumption that Viktor was a logical thinking, intelligent individual, the answer seemed rather obvious.

            Viktor was scared of something.

            This probably tied back to Viktor’s strange paranoia of Yuuri getting hurt that the Alpha always prattled on about. He was scared of losing Yuuri by bonding him, and although it sounded insane, Yuuri could finally at least somewhat understand where the Alpha was coming from.

            “Vitya…how could you say that?” Yuuri asked incredulously, “You’re a good mate. You’re _my_ mate, my Alpha. How _dare_ you imply that my Alpha has been anything less than perfect to me? I would love to have your scent, Vitya. I love you and I would love to bear your mark. You should _know_ that,” he said seriously, but then took a deep breath.

            “But this is a two-person decision. I’ve made mine…b-but, I cannot help but feel that this reluctance means that you yourself are not ready for that commitment.”

            Viktor drew in a shaky breath.

            “A-And that’s okay! Viktor- Bonding is a big decision, and I want to make sure you’re doing it for the right reasons. I love you no matter what…” Yuuri stroked a thumb across Viktor’s cheekbone, overcome by the words.

            “I know there wouldn’t be any going back once we bonded, but I wouldn’t _want_ to go back! If I didn’t think you were right for me, I would have rejected your proposal and your advances long ago. But I didn’t, Viktor. Whatever is haunting you…please either put it to rest or confide in me. It’s my duty to care for you, and I can’t if you keep pushing me away,” Yuuri hugged him close, feeling Viktor nuzzle into his chest. His scent was slightly soured with worry, but despite Viktor’s worry, Yuuri still felt his heart skip a beat when he was close to his lover.

            He relaxed some, happy to get it all off his chest. There was just one more fear, and hoped he could articulate well so Viktor understood it and didn’t misconstrue his meaning. If he was asking Viktor to be honest with him, then he was going to have to start doing the same in return. He couldn’t keep his insecurities buried within himself as often as he usually did.

            “I have always wanted you, Yuuri. Please, please don’t doubt that,” he heard his mate whisper, voice tight as if Viktor were holding back tears. “In truth, I was worried I was not a good enough Alpha for you…I-I still am. You are pure and sweet, devoted and joyful, intelligent and independent, you’re my sunrise and sunset, I strive to be worthy of your love every day,” Viktor confessed quietly.

            Yuuri hugged him a little tighter. “I was afraid you didn’t…that you didn’t truly want me,” Yuuri whispered, pulling away so he could nuzzle his face into Viktor’s neck and have the other do the same.

            Yuuri pressed close, just wanting to feel the other’s warmth as he calmed down a little. All the fears he had had about bonding were out in the open now. Yuuri felt Viktor wrap his arms around him, a quiet, reassuring purr rumbling in the Alpha’s chest.

            “I love you, Yuuri. I will gladly be your Alpha for as long as I live. And I will _always_ want you,” Viktor said seriously.

            Yuuri’s chest felt tight, like his ribs would burst if he breathed too deeply. “Promise?”

            “I promise, Yuuri,” Viktor stated, looking into Yuuri’s eyes, “We are both worthy of each other, okay? Can we agree to that?”

            Yuuri nodded slowly.

            “Good. No more second guessing…if you love me as I love you, then we deserve each other.” Viktor said decidedly.

Yuuri nodded again, kissing his cheek. That much, he could somewhat agree to. Viktor was most definitely worthy of Yuuri, and if the Alpha desired Yuuri, despite the Omega’s numerous flaws, then he would do his very best to fulfill the Alpha’s desires.

            Then Viktor grabbed the softest wash cloth they had and dipped it in the water, rubbing rose-scented soap on it, before softly washing Yuuri’s chest. The Omega blushed, trying to curl away in embarrassment. He had never liked his chest, it wasn’t plump or soft like other Omega’s. It was hardened with work, too shaped like an Alpha’s in his opinion, it was why others mistook him for a Beta sometimes. He had the curves of an Omega in the hips, but he’d always been taunted with being ‘too toned for child-rearing’ when he was younger.

            Viktor only pulled him tighter against his muscled chest, pulling him out of his insecurities and peppering soft kisses down his shoulder. It sent Yuuri’s heart racing and he bit his lip.

            “So beautiful.”

            “ _Vitya,_ ” Yuuri squirmed.

            “Hush, dear. I’m complimenting my wife.”

            So Yuuri hushed, quietly appreciating the affection Viktor was lavishing him in.

            The Alpha took every step to groom and preen his Omega, softly rubbing scenting soap into Yuuri’s skin, meticulously scrubbing flour from his body. The Count massaged his muscles and his scalp, took careful measure to keep water out of his eyes. He even cleaned Yuuri’s short, manicured nails, making sure that every inch of him was clean.

            Already loose from the bath’s warm water, Yuuri felt boneless under Viktor’s care. It was different from a drowsy Omega haze. That was dictated by hormones; this was solely from Yuuri’s unbounded happiness flooding every inch of his body.

            This was a servant’s task, and the Count was taking the utmost joy in it, as if Yuuri was worth debasing himself for. The complete lack of pride Viktor had in front of Yuuri hard, making his eyes water with happiness; Viktor’s scent was sweet, full of love, unbothered that he was acting so submissively to Yuuri.  

            “Yuuri…I think we both have learned a lot of things today, and I realize my reluctance was misplaced,” Viktor began softly, massaging his hand and kissing it afterwards.

            “I have worked very hard to be able to give you a lifestyle worthy of you and to see my hard work come to fruition, to know you want me fully – to be worthy of someone so amazing, I never thought I would achieve it.”

            Yuuri’s heart thumped painfully in his chest; his fingers twitched against Viktor’s, as Viktor’s tone slowly deepened into more serious tones.

            The Count looked at Yuuri with glittering ice blue eyes and a smile no dimmer than when he had proposed a year ago. “Is tonight too early, my love?”

            Yuuri blinked, flushing.

            _Is right now too early? Can I ask him to just do it here in the bath or is that too desperate? Oh gods, where did my dignity go?_

            “N-Not at all! Tonight is perfect!” Yuuri cooed, nuzzling their noses together.

            “But Viktor…” Yuuri got his attention, wanting him to know how serious he was about this. “I don’t want you because of the lifestyle you offer. If that had been the case, I would have married one of the suitors I had been presented. You didn’t have to _work_ for my affection. Land and money? Vitya, I would have married you even if you didn’t have a title. Even if you were poorer than me. I fell in love with Viktor, not Count Nikiforov.”

            Yuuri kissed the tip of the Count’s nose, smiling at how surprised Viktor seemed.

            “I-I thought…I just thought you deserve the best and everything you could ever want.” Viktor stuttered. “If I could not provide that for you, Yuuri…then someone else would have. I have only ever wanted to pamper you with all the love and wealth this world has to offer, what use is luxury if I have nobody to give it to?” Viktor said.

            Viktor’s reasoning was sweet, but unrealistic. The Omega grabbed the cloth from Viktor and poured more soap on it, moving to sit on Viktor’s lap as he began to clean his lover sweetly.

            “Vitya…my dear, sweet, ignorant Vitya…I am very happy you think I deserve all that. But there will always be the things we _could_ have had. Don’t worry about the could have’s, worry about what we _do_ have. We have each other, my family…Georgi, Makkachin, Mila…we have so much…Viktor you’ve always been worthy of my love.”

            Yuuri moved to wash his chest and down to his stomach and hips, he took his time making sure everything was clean. Yuuri’s stomach fluttered every time the heavy muscle underneath his hands twitched and pulled taut, from his chest to his arms and legs, it took a momentous effort for Yuuri to not dig his nails into the physical proof of his Alpha’s strength and just melt into a puddle of happiness.

            When he finally finished, Yuuri took the small pail and dumped water on the other’s beautiful head, beginning to wash his hair. Viktor’s hair was so lovely, shinier and silkier than even the most expensive of fabrics; it had been the first thing to catch Yuuri’s eye. The Alpha had previously maintained it at his shoulders; though at Yuuri’s clear infatuation with it, Viktor had begun to grow it out even further.

            “You were like some foreign deity and I needed to be worthy of your worship,” Viktor cooed, eyes closed as fingers worked magic on his scalp.

            Yuuri made a confused noise.

            “Your beautiful navy hakama? I’d never been so jealous of a piece of clothing in my life…your coming of age ceremony,” Viktor clarified, “That first dance we shared put my life on a course that changed me forever.”

            Yuuri remembered the elaborate and embroidered ceremonial robes he had worn that night too, the decadent food they had served how excited his family had been to finally spoil their reserved younger child.

            “I had rejected you not a year earlier. I was surprised to see you there, to be honest. Delicate Alpha egos and all,” Yuuri admitted.  

There had been an argument in the lobby of the building between two vendors, which quickly escalated to a full out brawl between several Alphas. At the racket, Yuuri had left his office and called security. Once everyone was restrained, Yuuri had easily resolved the argument. He offered a simple solution and demanded they sit down and behave themselves, or be thrown out and have their extremely urgent meetings pushed back six months.

            Yuuri had been ready to go back to his office, when he’d bumped into yet _another_ bright-eyed Alpha.

            Viktor smirked, humming as Yuuri rubbed sweet smelling oil into his silver hair. “But, what a sweet rejection it was. You were dressed in such dapper business wear, barking out orders. When I first saw you, I thought you were a Beta.”

            “And you were still interested? Even though I was both a Beta _and_ a businessman?” Yuuri asked disbelievingly.

            Viktor returned Yuuri’s look with raised eyebrows and a scoff, “ _Please_. You were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen in my life, and that was before you started ordering people around. You were so articulate and confident, I felt faint. Your social class or secondary gender hardly mattered- it was only after I had approached you that your sweet scent hit me.”

            Yuuri’s eyes were wide, the size of dinner plates. He couldn’t believe his Alpha would have wanted him even if he was a _beta_.

            _How could I ever have doubted him?_

            “Truly?”

            Viktor offered a chaste peck to the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

            “Truly. While you were telling me off for being an easily distracted Alpha stereotype that you didn’t have time for, I was holding back a swoon. An Omega who knew how to take control and get business done?” The Count blushed at the admittance. “I was smitten, Yuuri.”

            Yuuri smiled softly and reached his hand up, gently booping Viktor’s straight and long nose to ease his husband’s embarrassment and urge him to continue. The Omega needed to hear more; he was desperate for it. He couldn’t describe the happy butterflies crashing into each other in his stomach. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so proud, so confident, so _loved_.

“While Katsuki Co. is by far the most efficient way to ship goods, that’s hardly the main reason why I stayed on as an _avid_ customer. There was absolutely no need to meet with them every month. Every meeting, I’d hope your father would just drag you along. It makes no sense, he had no reason to bring you, but…”

“You were desperate,” Yuuri finished, grinning at his silly Alpha.

            Yuuri had to hold back giggles, because his father had every reason to bring him. And, if Yuuri had been aware these meeting were occurring at the time, the Omega would have definitely gone to represent the company as senior VP.

            Viktor grinned back at Yuuri, trailing teasing fingers up Yuuri’s sides and watching the Omega squirm under the tickling.

            “Don’t interrupt me when I’m telling you how desperate I was,” Viktor retorted, “Anyways. Your father was very mean to me. He knew I was absolutely besotted with his son and that you’d promptly rejected my advances the first time I’d visited Hasetsu, so he’d torture me with little tidbits about you.”

            “No,” Yuuri whispered wide-eyed, “He surely didn’t.”

            The Alpha laughed, “Like hell he did. _My Yuuri is learning French._ Or he would brag on you _Yuuri is in the capital making connections for the family._ Or he’d arrive late, smirk at me and say _Sorry, my son was meeting a suitor._ I swear he was trying to drive me insane. And then one day he said _my Yuuri is finally throwing his coming of age ceremony._ He laughed so hard, when I asked to accompany him back to Hasetsu that night.”

            Washing the excess oil out of Viktor’s hair, Yuuri admitted, “I’d always wondered how you found out about it. I hadn’t sent you an invitation, after all.”

            “I guess your father liked me nearly as much as he enjoyed torturing me.”

             Deeming the Alpha fully bathed, Yuuri curled in closer to Viktor’s chest. Yuuri didn’t want to end the conversation by leaving the bath. While Viktor offered Yuuri a nearly endless stream of compliments and endearments, the Alpha rarely spoke with such blunt honesty.

            “How did you learn about the Hot Springs?” Yuuri questioned.

            The night of the ceremony, while everyone else had given Yuuri meaningless baubles and clothing, Viktor had swept into the room, softly kissed Yuuri’s hand, and presented the Omega the deed to his great-grandmother’s hot spring inn, immediately setting himself apart from the other Lords in the room.

            Yuuri had practically cried in happiness when he realized what the Alpha had given him. The Katsuki’s had lost the hot springs when their business had gone bankrupt nearly sixty years ago. And even though now, they could afford to pay ten times the value of it, the owner had refused to sell, going so far as to use their social class as merchants against them.

            “Well, I learned about it when I was first deciding to become a customer of Katsuki Co. Even though they went bankrupt a long time ago, I do like to be thorough. When I realized it held genuine importance to your family, how could I not use my connection to the Queen and demand the spring’s prompt return to its rightful owners- especially when the rightful owner is so beautiful,” Viktor purred, nuzzling Yuuri’s cheek.

            Yuuri found his heart swelling as he saw how happy Viktor looked. His ice blue eyes were clouded with contentment, a smile on his face, his body loose and without tension for the first time in what felt like forever.

            “You know that gift immediately set you apart from every other suitor there. It was easily the best present I’ve ever gotten. You gave my family their pride back,” Yuuri admitted.

            The Alpha purred, beaming at Yuuri’s words, very clearly basking in the affection. “Hearing that fills me with so much pleasure, Sunshine. I only ever want to make you happy.”

            So Yuuri upped it a notch, melting across Viktor’s chest, pressing their chest’s together and pressing his lips firmly against the Alpha’s scent gland. As the Omega did, Viktor’s purr became louder, deepening from contentment to pride.

“I have such a kind and thoughtful mate,” Yuuri praised, making sure his scent was soft with contentment, “My Vitya is such a great provider.”

            At his words, Viktor actually shivered, like a full out shudder that traveled down the Alpha’s spine, as if Viktor genuinely felt pleasure from making Yuuri happy.

            _Why did I ever believe he was cheating on me? Viktor might be ignorant but I really am silly…_

            “Darling, perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom? I um…I have a surprise for you,” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s hair.

            “ _Another_ surprise? Viktor, I’m going to stop encouraging such behavior,” Yuuri laughed, only to be cut off with a long kiss to his lips.

When Viktor pulled away, he helped Yuuri out of the bath, taking a towel from the shelf and wrapping him up in it. He spent a few minutes peppering kisses all over Yuuri’s upper half, as he slowly toweled Yuuri dry.

            “Yuuri, I will always be yours as you are mine. I would like, if you are comfortable with the idea, for you to scent me as well. I would like to carry your mark, to bear your bond as you will mine. To combine our scents and create something new entirely…w-will you do that for me?” Viktor asked, shyly glancing down at him.

            “Viktor…” Yuuri said softly, cheeks red but his eyes sparkling.

            _Mine, mine, mine…_ His inner omega all but growled, making his small fangs ache with the desire to just step forward and _bite his Alpha, bite him so deep no other Omega could ever hope to cover it._

            It was almost unheard of for an Alpha to mix their scent with an Omega’s, let alone a Count or someone of a high rank. It was even more unheard of for an Alpha to carry their Omega’s mate mark. For Viktor to offer up his neck, to gift it to Yuuri on a silver platter and blushing cheeks, Yuuri felt heady with possessiveness.

            “Of course, I’ll mark you. You’re mine, Viktor. I’ll give you anything you want,” Yuuri smiled, his tone laced with a dark edge from his instincts demanding the Omega bite Viktor _right now._

            Viktor kissed his cheek and nodded.

            “Thank you. We’re mates, Yuuri, and I want to make it starkly clear to the rest of the world, just how important you are to me. Bearing your mark will show everyone you are not only my mate, but my _sun,_ my reason for living. It will warn everyone to treat you with the utmost care and respect. And if they don’t….”

_They will suffer the consequences._

            Though Viktor had trailed off, Yuuri knew exactly what the Alpha was going to say. The man was far too protective for it to be anything else. Viktor squeezed his Yuuri’s hand and began to lead him into his closet.

            Yuuri pressed a soft kiss to their hands, silently thanking Viktor for his protection, for his love, for his _neck._

            Their closets more resembled wide hallways than a typical closet, rows upon rows of clothes hanging along the walls that seemed to stretch forever.

Viktor’s bright, jewel-toned clothing gleamed brightly in the light. Yuuri looked at all the elaborate and finely tailored outfits that Viktor had, recalling how they each traced Viktor’s figure perfectly.

Yuuri ran his hand over the wedding suit that was hung in a clear bag, pressed and neat, preserved for if Viktor wanted to wear it again. He remembered how dashing Viktor had looked in it, how regal and refined…in his own closet was his wedding Hakam hung in the same manner.

Viktor approached the back of the closet to a closed compartment, and Yuuri watched as Viktor turned to him with a smile.

            “I have kept it since our wedding day…I asked for it the night I began courting you.” Viktor confessed.

            “My coming of age ceremony.” Yuuri said, and Viktor nodded in affirmation.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as the door slid open to reveal the very set of robes Yuuri had worn on the coming of age ceremony. He couldn’t believe Viktor knew what the robes meant for the eastern part of the kingdom.

            “Your father said if you married me, he’d hand it over. But not until we were officially tied.” Viktor chuckled, and Yuuri brought his hands to his mouth, touched. When he and Viktor started a family, Yuuri would pass the same robe down to their Omegan children for their coming of age ceremony.

            “I…I-I was hoping you could wear them tonight?” Viktor asked shyly, watching his mate’s reaction.

Yuuri stared at the robes, the blue was still just as vibrant as it had been three years ago. The golden bands and trim, the embroidered floral designs on the collars, sleeves, and end of the train. The distinct, old silk fabric that you could no longer buy that formed the lining in the hem and bodice.

Before he knew it he felt hot tears sliding down his face, but the smile on Yuuri’s lips when he lowered his hands showered the tears were not sorrowful in any way, shape, or form. Viktor’s eyes widened, and Yuuri hiccupped as he gave a small, laughing sob.

            “Love? I-I didn’t mean to make you cry, o-oh god…Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, coming over and holding Yuuri close.

            “N-No it’s okay!” Yuuri said, smiling up at him and sniffling. “Viktor….t-that kimono means a lot to my family…a-and you saved it for me? To give to our children? I just… I’m so lucky,” he whispered, letting Viktor wipe his eyes.

            “I’ll wear it tonight, of course I’ll wear it,” Yuuri chuckled, blinking through the last of his surprised tears.

            “I told you, beloved, I will give you anything and everything you need or desire. You name it and it will be yours, and until you do, I’ll do my best to fulfill your unsaid desires,” Viktor kissed his wet cheeks, their happy and mingled scents filling the smaller room.

            “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay the surprises you’ve given me today, I’ll just have to be the perfect mate, won’t I?”

            “There is no need to repay me, Yuuri! Having you by my side is worth more than anything in the world,” Viktor answered.

Yuuri blushed happily and turned towards the kimono robes. He stepped forward and ran his fingers along the silken material after unzipping the bag.

            “Vitya…would you wait out in the room for me? And…maybe we could dance as we did together? Recreate that night?” Yuuri asked shyly.

Viktor nodded immediately, taking his own suit that he had worn that night and leaving to dress in the room, letting the door shut softly behind him, leaving Yuuri in the lantern lit closet.

            Once Viktor had left Yuuri stared at the robes once more. Viktor’s words echoed in his head, _Anything and everything you desire. You name it and it will be yours._

            Whatever made Viktor hold him to such high esteem, he’d never know. What made him worthy of these affections? No matter the answer, Yuuri was so weak from the Alpha’s words.

Yuuri carefully removed the hakama kimono from the hangers, putting the pieces on piece by piece. First was the skirt part of the hakama, long and flowing around his waist and legs. He tied it securely and situated it on himself, folding it around his body in the ways he had been taught by his mother before stopping….he had a better idea.

He redid some of the folding and then retied the golden waist synch around his middle, tying it snugly. The final part, after he had slipped on the upper half of the robe that would show off his chest, was the golden band bracelets Viktor had gifted them for his birthday the year before.

He went over to the full-length mirror and watched as he slid the bracelets on, they matched his robes well. He smiled and took some deep breaths, he was feeling more nervous than he thought he would.

            The Omega peeked out to see Viktor sitting on their bed, waiting.

            The glass balcony doors were shut, and the sun had disappeared from the sky altogether. The only light in the room was the expanse of Eastern lanterns hanging on the wall, illuminating Viktor’s sharp features with a golden glow and taking Yuuri’s breath away.

            He looked exactly as he did that night, silver detailing tracing the edges of the Alpha’s dark navy suit. He looked like a son of the moon, something not entirely of this world, something out of Yuuri’s fantasies, standing tall with a beautiful grace Yuuri valued far more than strength.

Viktor had placed a record on the phonograph. And while it wasn’t the exact music from the night they had courted so long ago, it was similar. The soft sounds of flutes and harps and drums floated through the air as Yuuri stepped out of the closet, shutting the door softly behind him.

            “Vitya…” he purred, shifting the fabric of his hakama so that when he walked the slit would part to let his legs be seen.

They _were_ alone…

Yuuri figured he could afford some non-traditional parts of this dance. He saw his husband snap back into reality from his dreaming, and Viktor’s eyes grew wide when they met his own. He knew that the Alpha would eagerly follow Yuuri’s new choreography.

            “Yuuri…” Viktor’s voice was barely above a whisper as he stepped closer to him, almost as if he were afraid to shatter the vision before him.

            Seconds ticked into a minute with ice-blue eyes literally just flicking over Yuuri’s exposed thighs and dipping neckline, over and over, until the Omega was sure Viktor was giving himself whiplash. Yuuri chuckled the longer Viktor stared- his mouth was actually agape.

Viktor snapped it shut and took another step closer, Yuuri winked and met him halfway.

            “Vitenka, stop being so shy,” he giggled, watching the Alpha’s cheeks flush.

            “My love and my life, my sun and my stars, my _everything_ , you…you are _stunning_. Truly magnificent.” Viktor’s voice was full of awe.

A hesitant hand reached out to trail fingers down the silk, tracing delicate lines over the soft fabric. Icy eyes met a melted chocolate gaze, lust writhing in both their gazes. Viktor caressed Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri let him touch and whisper to him, letting his husband take the lead for now.

            “I love you.” Viktor whispered.

            “I love you too, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered back, and before he knew it Viktor’s arm was wrapping around his waist, beginning to sway to the music as a new track started.

            The Alpha had a way of moving with flowing movements that were full of grace and strength, which carried into his dancing, swirling Yuuri around in flawless, sultry circles before intimately pressing their chests together for the footwork.

            “You have brought me so much happiness today. I shall strive to bring you the same amount of joy in the coming hours,” Yuuri winked.

Viktor’s eyes darkened, dilating, and Yuuri was sure his own were in a similar state. In response, Viktor dipped Yuuri, not too deeply but enough that Yuuri had to cling tightly to the Alpha’s broad shoulders.

Yuuri let out a small gasp and tightened his arms around Viktor.

            “My love has become daring,” Viktor crooned. His voice was dark, heavy with lust and something distinctly _Alphan;_ it was new and far too arousing for Yuuri to possibly retain his sanity.

He pulled Yuuri up, brushing their lips together. The kiss was soft; their breaths delicately fanning over the other’s lips, a stark contrast to their dark eyes and honeying scents. 

            “Don’t take you dare take your eyes off me.” Yuuri said suavely, fingers brushing through his husband’s silver locks.

            “Darling, where else would I look?” Viktor purred back, and their dance truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Hakama reference:  
> http://shibasou.com/catalog/entry-54.html/field/color/blue/ (Instead of white it’s gold and the blue would be darker, closer to navy)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ba/50/55/ba505546563c2859851ca7c0be8c0b5e.jpg (The last reference was a kimono, just take that design and put it into this traditional hakama style!) 
> 
> HAH YOU THOUGHT SMUT WAS HAPPENING. Nope, next chapter, this was entirely fluff to get it all out there before some shit g o e s d o w n.
> 
> For Ch. 3 please reference guidebook to see how bonds work, it will be explained in the chapter, but the guide book will give a simplified version w/o all of the plot and character emotions behind it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passionate dancing, our two lovers finally seal the deal and officially mate. The moment everyone has been waiting for, the union between the Countess Katsuki and Count Nikiforov!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!! Hi!!! It's been a summer whoo! That's a different story though, I was thinking today that even if the chapter isn't finished (aka: finished when it comes to little details bc the writer is a perfectionist) I can at least give you all the update in plot! So here is chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Part of bettering oneself is taking direct action, why stress over this story not updating when I have the power to update it now? Hence, the update~ 
> 
> Please like, share, subscribe, and comment down below and if you like this story then please feel free to check out my art blog: etched-in-ice.tumblr.com and my professional blog maitlandandco.tumblr.com where I have original works, poems, etc. 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support! Please enjoy "Torn Velvet"!

Ch. 3

**Warning: Explicit Omegaverse content**

 

            The dance was passionate and close. It was similar to the dance they shared at Yuuri’s coming of age ceremony, but it had evolved. It amazed Viktor how they could move seamlessly and gracefully, like they were meant to dance forever. All communication was silent, body language was their method of communicating, their bodies never parted for more than a few seconds at best, always close, yearning for more. Yuuri would laugh as Viktor spun him out, letting the robes dance around his leg, almost revealing the bare surprise beneath. He hadn’t put on any undergarments, why would he? They would be coming off anyways, it would be less laundry he reasoned. He saw Viktor’s eyes widen as the Alpha caught a glimpse of what wasn’t under his robe, and he smirked when a soft groan escaped his husband.

            As Yuuri was pulled back in he hooked a leg around Viktor’s waist, and when he was dipped he let go of Viktor and arched his back, his beautiful body arching as his arms stretched out above him, giving Viktor quite the view as his robe slipped off his shoulders some. Viktor was in awe, Yuuri could feel the other’s gaze raking down his body, his exposed chest and shoulders. Yuuri ran a hand up Viktor’s arms slowly when he was pulled up, feeling goosebumps shiver their way to the surface of his mate’s skin, teeth gently nibbled his ear. Viktor’s own arousal was growing, making him grip Yuuri tighter, he could smell Yuuri _right there_ and after all this time he could _finally_ have him.

            “I love you.” Yuuri murmured, kissing Viktor’s neck and then moving his head away once more before the other could return the gesture. He let his leg fall from his waist, and he pressed up against Viktor sweetly, fingers diligently unbuttoning the top of the other’s shirt, sliding in and rubbing his shoulders. Viktor felt like his head was spinning, when had his little Omega become such a master of seduction? It seemed he had not learned everything there was to know about Yuuri.

            “Yuuri…” Viktor’s breathing was uneven, eyes dilated.

            “You were hiding this from me all this time?” A chuckled vibrated through the Alpha’s chest.

            “This seduction, this…Eros, it’s toxicating. I can smell it on you and you’re driving me wild.” Viktor groaned softly, teeth nipping at Yuuri’s neck when he was close enough.

            “Hiding? Oh no, my dear. I wasn’t hiding. I was merely waiting for the right moment. I would never hide from you~” Yuuri purred, he adored how he had made Viktor this way. He loved how he had turned the reasonable and composed noble into a wanting and handsy mess. His eyes were dilated, and his breath was uneven, his scent was getting heavier and he could smell Viktor’s arousal, his feelings of possession matched with his own, it sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and he felt himself press his hips closer to Viktor’s. He even went as far as to give a little roll of his hips, smirking up at Viktor as he was slowly walked to the bed, leaving kisses and bites along his bare shoulder. He pushed the fabric off Viktor’s body before the other discarded the shirt entirely, tossing it aside and watching it flutter to the floor before Yuuri raised his eyes to gaze at the man before him, taking in his love’s body once more in delight.

            “Yuuri, I want to see all of you. What else do you have for me to discover?” Viktor asked, his lips curling upwards. Yuuri let the other sit on the edge of bed, he stood in front of the other.

            “Well…why don’t you wait and find out.” Yuuri winked, stepping forward. He let his hands run up the other’s chest, standing over him and leaning down to kiss him, biting Viktor’s lower lip gently as he felt Viktor’s hands slide into his robe.

            “And this…” Viktor’s hand slipped underneath the slit of Yuuri’s robe around his legs, fingers caressing bare skin. “I love this…my naughty Omega…naughty just for me.” He murmured. Viktor’s other hand went to his husband’s waist, squeezing gently before he slid the rest of Yuuri’s robe off, leaving the other in just the golden waist skirt. Viktor’s words were getting to him, and he knew the other could smell it, he let his eyes hood and cloud with want for his mate.

            “But of course…this is a side only my Alpha gets to see. I wouldn’t be naughty for anyone else.” Yuuri smirked.

            “Good gods you are a master piece.” Hungry lips pressed to Yuuri’s skin, hands wandering where lips couldn’t be. Yuuri gasped as those lips searched his skin, making marks along his exposed upper half. He felt the Alpha give a harder bite to his side, and Yuuri gave a quiet cry of delight, feeling his tongue lick and make its way up to Yuuri’s navel where Viktor made sure to rub his scent. Seeing Viktor rub against him, mingling their scents, how their scents mixed together to create something sweet yet tinged with something aged and fine, it was divine. Viktor thought so too, smelling him and Yuuri together made him growl in satisfaction, Yuuri was pulled down onto his lap and Yuuri let out a little moan as their hips came together again.

            “You smell…delicious.” Viktor’s low-voice whispered in the Omega’s ear, nibbling at it, hands falling to his lower back to pull him closer, Yuuri squirmed lightly in his lap, wanting more. He watched as a wolfish grin spread over Viktor’s lips, Yuuri swallowed in anticipation.

            “What do you want, Yuuri….tell me what you want for me, what you _need_ from me…” Viktor whispered, and Yuuri was melting. He moved Viktor’s hands to his waist band, setting them on the golden tie, it didn’t take long for Viktor to get the message and begin untying it.

            “I want your knot, Alpha…” Yuuri murmured, smirking at the other seemed to stiffen, he leaned closer to his ear. Now it was Viktor’s turn to squirm, and as Yuuri continued he could only feel the heat inside of him rise in temperature.

            “Yuuri….” Viktor moaned the Omega’s name softly like a broken prayer, but Yuuri kept going, intent to rouse the other more.

            “I need your mark, I need your scent…I need _you_ , my darling Viktor. I need to feel your love as I’ve never felt it before, to embrace you like I’ve always wanted…can you do that for me?” Yuuri whispered, mouthing at his neck afterwards and making slow circles with his hips on the other’s lap.

            “Yuuri…” Viktor growled softly in want, his own want burning. Viktor wanted to make the night last, to burn forever in their minds as a perfect night of love making, but with Yuuri’s newfound seduction, Viktor wasn’t sure how long he could last. Viktor had not succumbed to his Alpha nature in years, he was assertive and hard-headed but rarely had he felt the primal needs other Alpha’s described. An Omega in heat would arouse him but he could easily control himself, the only time Viktor had ever truly felt his animalistic side was in his need to protect Yuuri. But this…this was different, there was something inside Viktor clawing its way out and it wanted, no… _needed,_ to devour Yuuri whole.

            “What do you want, Viktor?” Yuuri crooned, watching how the other’s demeanor changed with a wolfish grin of his own. He could see Viktor coming unraveled, and it was more arousing than it should have been. The idea of Viktor claiming him and pinning him down had Yuuri’s breath coming a bit faster, and the way his Alpha praised him, breathed his name, covered him loving touches and longing gazes, he bit his lip.

            “I want to claim you…” Viktor finally breathed out, eyes raising to lock with Yuuri’s.

            “I want to make sure everyone in the kingdom knows you are _mine and mine alone._ I want to only hear my name from your lips…” Viktor confessed, voice husky.

            “Do it.” Yuuri ordered, tugging Viktor’s lower teeth with his lip. “Give in.” He purred, snapping the rest of Viktor’s resolve.

            Viktor tore the skirt away from Yuuri’s body, glad he had undid the knot. He let it fall gracefully to join the rest of the outfit on the floor in one piece. Despite his strength, he didn’t want to ruin this outfit of Yuuri’s, he could not replace it. Yuuri was left in nothing after that, the sight of his nearly flawless, honey milk skin made Viktor want to cover it with his marks. Every inch, he wanted to bite and savor every part of his mate…where to begin? Yuuri licked his lips, eager to be taken, he watched his love’s eyes, how he was studying him it seemed. Viktor saw that Yuuri’s neck was closest, and his lips latched on, drawing a small yet breathy moan from the Omega as lips seared into his skin, caressing it and then biting, licking, and sucking until several love bruises littered his neck and collarbone region.

            Viktor’s hand went to Yuuri’s hair, tugging light to expose more of his neck that Viktor could cover, their scents mingling more and more. Yuuri was in heaven, he whimpered in delight and pulled him closer.

            “Y-Yes, Vitya…” Yuuri encouraged, pressing his hips closer to the other’s and trying to gain some friction against the throbbing between his thighs.

            “You can have all of me, Yuuri…everything you want is yours as I promised. I only want to make you happy, to make you feel good…to make this the best night of your life.” Viktor whispered against his skin.  

            “I’ll take all of you darling, just as you’ll take all of me. By the time morning comes you’ll belong to me. And no Beta, Omega, or Alpha will ever take you from me…not that I’d ever worry about you giving in~ You never would.” He cooed, nuzzling and kissing his neck, rubbing his scent over Viktor as well.

            “You smell divine…” Yuuri breathed, and he felt Viktor plant one last kiss on his skin and in an instant their positions were flipped. Yuuri gasped as he was pressed into the mattress, Viktor’s hips grinding against his own. He couldn’t help but let out a happy whine, squirming beneath the Alpha as if trying to escape, but his grin said otherwise, especially when Viktor’s hold on him became tighter. The Alpha took his opportunity to lean back and gaze at Yuuri’s fully exposed body. The sight left him breathless, his thighs alone made Viktor want to cry to the gods and thank them for such a beautiful creation. He was perfect, in every conceivable way to Viktor, Yuuri was perfect. Of their own accord, Viktor’s hands wandered over Yuuri’s body; up his chest, down his toned arms to his waist, up his thighs which he squeezed and kneaded as he mumbled praise in broken Russian.

            “Mine…my Eros…my Yuuri…” Then without warning, something came over the Alpha and he was devouring Yuuri’s lips with his own, hips rutting against his husbands. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and threw his arms around the other’s neck, pliant beneath Viktor after his hands had wandered so nicely and made him feel safe. He ground his hips back, their tongues tangled, and it took all of Yuuri’s concentration (which wasn’t a lot at the moment), to push them up while still keeping their lips attached so he could reach down and help his lover undo and get rid of his trousers. With Yuuri’s help Viktor was finally free of his clothes as well, and they broke away once the offending article of clothing had been dismissed.

            Both of their lips were swollen and shined with saliva, and Yuuri realized just how different nudity was in this situation. They had seen each other naked dozens of times before, they slept naked together when the weather got hot, bathed together, dressed each other sometimes if they felt particularly romantic, but now Yuuri felt like he was about to taste forbidden fruit. Like Viktor, Yuuri wasn’t one to let his Omegan instincts take over, but giving in sounded so sweet, who was he to say no in this moment? He wanted it. Yuuri crawled into Viktor’s lap again, biting and nuzzling at his Alpha’s neck as the other had done to him. His hands wandered Viktor’s broad chest and shoulders, rubbing his scent all over him as best as he could and taking in the wonderous smell before he felt he needed to move on.

            Yuuri pulled away when he felt hands on his thighs once more, and with a chuckle he laid down, fully spreading his thighs and winking up at Viktor. The groan that escaped his husband was nothing short of primal.

            “Yuuri, you are beautiful…” Viktor breathed, his gaze falling to his lover’s cock. He was large for an Omega, beautiful and already leaking…not long…but certainly thick. Viktor slowly reached out, eyes locked with Yuuri’s as his fingers grazed over the hot flesh before grasping his mate’s length firmly, moving slowly along his shaft. Yuuri let out a sweet and low groan, tilting his head back and rolling his hips up into the strokes Viktor gave him, the sounds making the Alpha melt. Yuuri had been waiting for this, he wasn’t shy like he would have been months ago, not when he had been dying to love his husband this way.

            “Look at you…” Yuuri breathed, a hand reaching up and dragging down the other’s chest.

            “So refined…and toned…yet you still have that ethereal look about you. It’s criminal, really.” He chuckled, which soon turned into another small sound of pleasure. He blushed deeply, feeling his body begin to produce slick the more aroused he became. Yuuri moaned softly and sat up some, reaching his hand down to give Viktor the same treatment. He wrapped his fingers around Viktor’s much larger length, looking down at it and not being able to hide the look of slight surprise on his face. He hadn’t seen Viktor aroused this much before, but lord was he bigger than he had imagined. Yuuri smirked and stroked him firmly, a thumb teasing the head. He was in bliss, he loved how Viktor felt in his hand and he loved how the Alpha moaned for him.

            “Seems like I’m not the only one who’s desperate for a little attention,” Yuuri winked. While Viktor knew by traditional standards that he should be more in control of the situation, he and Yuuri had never been conventional. Besides, who could say ‘no’ to those eyes, that smile, and the sinful wink his mate tossed at him? The sight before him was divine, hooded eyes meeting his own as Yuuri stroked him, the smell of Yuuri’s arousal drifted around Viktor, mixed with his own and he knew that nobody else would ever know Yuuri like this, that only he as his Alpha would, the thought made him growl lowly, hips thrusting into Yuuri’s hand. A breathless laugh escaped him soon after he gained back control to slow his movements.

            “Yuuri..ah…I have a confession…” Viktor brought his free hand up to curl behind Yuuri’s neck, touching their foreheads together, gazing into his warm eyes.

            “…I…I have never…been with anyone. The night I met you, I knew you were the only one I would ever want. So, I ask that you forgive me if I seem too eager because, well…because I have never experienced such bliss before.” He placed a kiss on his temple.

            “But I do not want to hurt you in my excitement, love. So, you must tell me if anything is uncomfortable.” The confession was sweet, and it made Yuuri’s heart warm to know that truly, only he held Viktor’s heart, scent, and mark. No one else had experienced him. And no one ever would.

            “It’s okay. I’ll tell you if something is uncomfortable.” Yuuri assured, and kissed Viktor’s cheek.

            “I’ve saved myself too…even when I was offered someone to help me with my heats I refused…I refused Alpha’s. Phichit helped me as best as he could but…I wanted to be intimate with an Alpha I loved. Outside of heat.” He smiled, and without any words from Viktor, he captured his lips once more. Viktor drug his tongue across Yuuri’s lips to encourage him to open them. While he did this, the hand wrapped around Yuuri’s length moved faster while his other moved to tug on his hair again.

            “I want to hear you, Yuuri…do not hold anything back, let me discover all of you.” Viktor growled playfully, voice breathless. Yuuri couldn’t help but obey the other when asked- no, _told_ to let out his moans. He tilted his head back and let out a deep groan of satisfaction, moving his own hand quicker on the other’s length. A moan escaped Viktor as well, and both of their minds began to cloud with want and desire, Viktor couldn’t do much else but kiss and rub on the Omega’s neck again between kisses and moans.  

            “Yuuri…Yuuri my love…” After a few moments of Yuuri almost getting him off, Viktor decided that his Omega was much too powerful and he needed to rectify that. Yuuri could last a while, that he knew from personal experience, he had stamina in many aspects in sport when they had time together. Slowly, through kisses and caresses he shifted them so that Yuuri was propped against the pillows near the head board. With a devilish grin he stopped entirely and gathered both of Yuuri’s hands in his own, peppering kisses all over them.

            “My dear, Yuuri…you are much too persuasive. Do you know what kisses to the palm mean, my love?” Swollen lips pressed to the Omega’s palm, tongue darting out to lick between his fingers.

            “It means you hold my heart in your hands. But I fear I will not be able to last long enough to give you the night you deserve if you keep going like this.” Icy eyes sparked in mischief,

            “Y-Your heart…” Yuuri whispered, biting his lip as the other continued to tease him with his tongue.

            “So, I want to play a little game.” It was common knowledge that Yuuri could outlast Viktor in almost anything, the man had stamina and Viktor knew love making would be no different. So, Viktor would have to play dirty if he was going to last.

            “A game, you’ve always been fond of those.” Yuuri smirked, and he smiled as Viktor placed his hands above his head and kissed each of his cheeks.

            “Keep them there, Yuuri. Don’t move, that’s the game, да?” Yuuri nodded to the command.

            “Yes, Alpha.” He winked, gripping the pillows above his head and lying there happily. From there, Viktor took control, and Yuuri had never been happier to give it over. Lips pressed into his skin and kissed everywhere they could reach, Viktor left a trail of kisses and nips from his neck to his chest. There he stopped, and Yuuri gasped softly and arched his back up slightly when Viktor’s tongue swirled around mocha nipples one at a time. Yuuri let out a soft moan, making Viktor smirk and he began to play with the sensitive nubs some more.

            “Another discovery…” Viktor chuckled, and Yuuri squirmed softly. It seemed the other couldn’t get enough of him no matter how much his lover rubbed and kissed and licked, but eventually Viktor made it to Yuuri’s waist where he began to put his plan into action. He felt teeth nipped at his hips, but his hands kept Yuuri’s body pinned to the bed.

            “Now, now, love. Remember the rule.” Viktor smirked, having caught Yuuri moving his hands away from above him some.

            “Y-Yes, yes, the rule…t-they’re staying put.” Yuuri assured, moving his hands back and becoming more determined than ever to win this game. He longed to run his fingers through Viktor’s hair though, to tug it and see what sounds his lover would make…his imagination made him swallow thickly. Viktor’s lips travelled lower, they danced along Yuuri’s shaft, never with enough pressure to stimulate, only tease.

            “I cannot wait to be inside of you, love…but I want you to feel ecstasy first, I will bring you to the edge and when you are begging I will mark you…while I’m inside you and we both reach our high.” Viktor breathed, voice rough with desire. A shudder ran down the Omega’s spine and he nodded, unable to voice a response as the Alpha wrapped his lips around Yuuri’s length, tongue swirling as he hummed in delight. Yuuri found it much too arousing to look down and watch as Viktor began to bob his head up and down, growls and moans continuing to vibrate through his mouth and along Yuuri’s cock. Viktor’s words were alluring, the baritone melody rang in his head over and over- _I cannot wait to be inside of you…I will mark you._ Yuuri let out a soft cry, eyes hooded.

            “I-I want it…please…I’ll mark you when we reach that point…god I can’t wait to smell you on me…to have your scent on me permanently.” Yuuri breathed, voice shaky from pleasure. He felt himself become even wetter as he looked down again and saw Viktor’s head go down, engulfing almost all of him. Every moan and growl that came from his lover vibrated through his entire lower half, and he felt himself smirk, a switch had been flipped. Two could play at this game. As Viktor’s scent surrounded him, seeming to suffocate him in the most amazing of ways, he knew Viktor was feeling similar…being right at the source of his sweet arousal and its scent.

            “Ooooh Vityaaaa~” Yuuri moaned loudly, letting his head tilt back some, knowing Viktor loved it when he used his little endearment.

            “This is sooo much better than fantasy…being in heats without my Alpha was like a punishment~” He continued, voice sultry and pleasured filled.

            “You don’t know how many times I imagined my fingers were _you_ ….” He breathed, gasping and letting out another moan as Viktor moved quicker. He was embarrassed to having confessed to one of his more…intimate habits, but the embarrassment was over rather quickly. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, closing his thighs around Viktor’s head, but not enough to trap or hurt him.

            “Viktor….Viktor it feels amazing….” Yuuri whimpered.

            Honeyed words washed over Viktor, sweetened by moans of pleasure a symphony to Viktor’s ears that he wanted to ear for the rest of time. He wanted to etch the image of Yuuri’s arched form before him in his mind forever. Yuuri’s body had been so responsive to every touch and kiss, Viktor found it mesmerizing. He did say he had wanted to hear his mate, and he truly did, but the power Yuuri had over him were mere words alone was slightly off-putting in the best of ways. When he finally realized the implication behind his lover’s words he stopped, carefully sucking on his mate’s cock before pulling off.

            “Yuuri….you said you were not hiding things from me…” He smirked, licking his lips as he gazed up at his Omega. Yuuri’s cheeks were read, Viktor’s tone was accusing, but in a teasing and light way, it made Yuuri chuckle.

            “Mnnn, I didn’t hide anything, it was just another thing for you to discover, my beloved. My body.” He purred and smirked down at him, though that smirk was soon wiped off his face however as Viktor began to use his own power against him,

            “What have you fantasized about, my love?” Viktor nuzzled at the glorious thighs that had closed around his head, sucking and kissing them.

            “Of your Alpha taking you? Marking you in bliss forever? How I would fill you, make you whole?” He bit down on Yuuri’s thigh just enough to surprise the Omega but not break his skin. Yuuri bit his lip and nodded to each one, letting out a gasp at the bite to his thigh.

            “O-Ooh yes…yes! You want to know what else I’ve fantasized about, my darling?” Yuuri asked, licking his lips as he spread his legs once more.

            “I’ve had all kinds of fun day dreams…you taking me in your study, on your desk, against the wall, in our bathroom, me pleasuring you in the carriage on the way to a destination…can’t be too loud though, can’t get caught.” He winked and laid his back as he looked at the ceiling.

            “How I’d love for Alpha to pin me down and take me roughly too, perhaps using your silk ties for a better restraint than sheer willpower. Or perhaps we could play a game of hide and seek? Whoever loses bottoms~” Yuuri chuckled, not minding releasing some of his deepest desires. All Yuuri’s daydreams were shared by Viktor and now that he knew what he had been denying himself he doubted it would be long before they came true. Viktor meanwhile was beginning to understand how other Alpha’s felt, the thought of trying to control himself with Yuuri was suddenly impossible.

            “As I said, my beautiful Omega…you name it and it is yours. I will make all of your fantasies come true in time.” Yuuri’s words had filled Viktor’s head with so many lewd images and he was overcome with them all, but one in particular stood out to him and he moaned at the mere implication. Lowering his head further his tongue darted out to caress his lover’s balls, licking along his perineum before going down even further. Yuuri gasped at the new sensation, hips jerking some.

            “V-Viktor…!” Yuuri gasped. Viktor’s hands moved underneath Yuuri to help elevate him, giving him the perfect angle to lap at his mate’s hole, wet with slick. Yuuri’s back arched and he let out a loud groan, blushing deeply. The Alpha gave a loud moan in return, pressing again and lapping it for a few more moments before pulling away, licking his lips breathless.

            “You taste…divine, by all the gods, Yuuri, you are perfect.” Viktor groaned, and he turned his attention back to his lover’s body, tongue darting in and out of his hole as the Omega squirmed and moaned under him, making Viktor harder by the second. Yuuri’s insides were slick and soft, like new velvet, hot and wanting, clenching around his tongue. Yuuri gripped the pillows above him tightly, panting softly as that tongue darted into his entrance quickly and back out, he couldn’t help the cacophony of sounds escaping him, especially when he had never been touched so intimately by Viktor like this before.

            “V-Viktor! G-God not as perfect as that mouth~” Yuuri whined, finding it hard to keep his hands in place as Viktor teased him so. Viktor pulled away and smirked, pupils blown wide with desire. Viktor’s cock throbbed to hear Yuuri praising him so and he wanted to hear those moans and whines forever.

            “Yes, yes my love, let me hear what I do to you, how you crave your Alpha.” He growled happily.

            “I must dedicate an entire night to this, but that is not tonight. Tonight is for marking my beloved Omega.” Viktor cooed, and with a few more licks and sucks he put his mouth to work on Yuuri’s now even harder length, enjoying the way his mate was coming undone.

            “P-Please…yes…one day yes…I agree…” Yuuri said with a nod, moaning softly once more. He was becoming more needy he noticed, he was feeling that primal urge begin to set in, the urge he got during his heats. He had heats usually every other month, but sometimes they happened every month. During those times he would stay in the guest bedroom down the hall from their chambers, he would live there for a week until his heat had passed, trying to calm it himself, taking small meals, bathing, and waiting for it to pass and wishing for his Alpha to lock himself in there with him. But now he wouldn’t have to suffer that anymore, next time his heat came around he would his Alpha in there with him to satisfy his every desire and to make sure he was alright.

            “Have you thought of where you would like my mark?” Viktor asked, bringing Yuuri from his thoughts.

            “It is your body after all…and I will put it wherever you desire.” Yuuri smile softened, even when consumed by the instinctual urges of their secondary sex, Viktor was still putting him first and making sure he had some control.

            “I want your mark in plain sight.” He said confidently, sitting up some and running his hand over the right side of his neck and shoulder.

            “Here…as big and as dark as you’d like it. Mark me, Alpha. With the mark here it will be hidden to those who don’t look for it, and for those who are checking they’ll be disappointed when they see such a fine man has been taken.” Yuuri cooed.

            “I…I want yours on my arm…where I can show everyone.” Viktor murmured in response shyly. His sudden shyness made Yuuri’s heart swell, and he couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically.

            “Y-Yes of course!” He said, pulling him up and hugging Viktor close. “Yes, I’ll mark your arm. I love you!” Yuuri giggled, covering his face in kisses and then rubbing himself against his neck, kissing at that too and breathing in the combined scent of them both, a small growl escaping in happiness.

            “Vitya…” He whispered, nosing under his ear and getting drunk off of the floral peppermint that they created together.

            “Alpha…I want you so badly…please mark me, please…I need you, Viktor, let me yours fully…” Yuuri begged softly, his instincts making him present himself as small and submissive as he could be. He nuzzled Viktor’s cheek and he then he kissed him, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist and keeping him close.

            “I want you inside…I _need_ you, Alpha.” He murmured, smiling at him. To hear Yuuri begging so beautifully made Viktor think he would surely die of pleasure right then and there, but his mate needed him.

            “I love you, my golden sunshine…of course, as you wish.” He breathed, and Viktor loomed over his lover, eyes hooded in pleasure as he shifted their positions to make Yuuri as comfortable as possible. He then shifted all his weight to one arm while his other hand caressed Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri hadn’t ever felt this type of need before, and he craved more of it. He craved the man above him and everything Viktor had to offer. After he was comfortable Yuuri smiled and spread his legs wide for Viktor, sighing happily when his mate caught the bends of his knees in his hands, settling between them. Yuuri’s heart was pounding, he was nervous and excited at the same time.

            “I love you so much, Yuuri. More than anything in the universe.”

            “I love you too, Viktor…you’re my everything. I love you so much.” Yuuri said softly, and Viktor brought their lips together in a sweet kiss before moving down to his neck, giving a soft bite to the place Yuuri had indicated he wanted his mark, giving him a taste of what was to come. Carefully, he lined himself up to Yuuri’s entrance, foreheads pressing together as they laid on the bed, Yuuri’s hands above his head, Viktor holding his legs apart gently but with a firm grip.

            Yuuri let his arms move from their position above his head to wrap around Viktor’s neck, hugging him close as he felt the blunt head of his member line up with his entrance. Yuuri blushed deeply, never having felt that kind of pressure before. Viktor pushed his way in slowly, a growl ripping from his throat at the pure ecstasy of it all, breath coming in pants until the Alpha was all the way inside of Yuuri for the first time. All Yuuri could do as Viktor pushed in was arch up into his lover and moan loudly. It was tight, but there wasn’t much pain, the sensation merely new.

            “Fuck…Yuuri…God, you’re…you’re so hot…a-and wet…tight…like heaven…” Viktor moaned, keeping his eyes locked on Yuuri’s wanting ones to drink in every reaction. The Omega flushed at Viktor’s curse, looking up at him with hooded pleasure in his eyes.

            “Say that you need me, Omega. That I am your Alpha.” He growled softly, hearing Yuuri call him Alpha seemed to be a fetish that he didn’t want to be cured of, and he hoped Yuuri shared it too. Yuuri felt himself shudder at his mate’s growl, keening.

            “I-I need you, Alpha…! I love you…y-you’re my Alpha, all mine.” Yuuri moaned for him, seeing the searing yet loving lust in Viktor’s eyes. He smirked slightly, only to gasp as Viktor moved his hips and gave the first thrust before setting the pace, slowly but surely and with precision. Yuuri moaned and let his body react, breath coming in pants as he gazed up at him, mind foggy and lips sputtering whatever came to his mind.

            “A-Alpha…Alpha! So big!” Yuuri whimpered, leaning up and nibbling at Viktor’s shoulder and sucking a hickey onto the skin. He rolled his hips up so the other sunk in deeper, a deep groan tearing from both of their lips. Viktor’s cock throbbed inside his mate, he wanted to go faster, to thrust into Yuuri harder and harder until they both reached their climax but as this was the Omega’s first time, he didn’t want to hurt him. Viktor caressed Yuuri’s cheek and then trailed that hand down his body to grasp his length, pumping it in time with his careful thrusts.

            “How does it feel, Yuuri? Tell me…” He moaned.

            “F-Fuck it’s good…more, Vitya, m-more!” Yuuri begged, gripping at the bedsheets before looking up at him with his lips parted and eyes glazed in pleasure.

            “Take me, Alpha…I belong to no one but you.” He purred, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, tugging him closer. Yuuri bit his lip and felt himself grow hotter than he had ever felt, he could smell their scents mixing much more now, and it only thickened the atmosphere around them.

            “Y-Yes! Just like that! AH! V-Viktor!~” Yuuri cried, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, fingers flying up and tugging at the Alpha’s hair as he practically squirmed in delight beneath him. Yuuri’s praises only spurred Viktor on, digging deeper into a primal state. Hearing Yuuri beg and squirm for his cock only served to make him want more.

            “Of course, Yuuri…” Viktor moaned out, stroking his mate’s length faster and picking up the pace, hips snapping to meet Yuuri’s, deeper and deeper each time.

            “My perfect Omega, my life and love…” Viktor muttered more living phrases as he moved faster and faster, feeling the pressure build. Seeing his mate’s exposed neck, Viktor’s hips snapped even faster and he buried his face into his mate’s neck, rubbing and kissing and sucking. Yuuri was in heaven he decided, how had he missed out on this? He was glad he got to experience it now, it was well worth the wait. He panted heavily and clung to the other, whimpering ‘Alpha’ and ‘Viktor’ and any variation of his name that he liked, begging, pleading, and praising his love. Yuuri let out a yell of Viktor’s name once more, louder than his previous cries, tightening around him before feeling his nails clawing at the other’s back in pleasure.

            “I can feel you twitching inside…are you close, my love? I am…” Viktor’s knot was swelling the more pressure began to build and the thought of him and Yuuri being locked together only made it worse. The thrusts became deeper, harder, and at one point they both saw white as Viktor’s member hit against that one spot inside Yuuri that pushed him closer to the edge in a hurry.

            “Y-Yes! Please! A-Alpha I need to be filled! Mn! V-Viktor oh god…ohh shit~!” Yuuri growled out the last part. Viktor’s knot was stretching him even further the more it swelled, the pleasant burn only bringing him that much closer, so much so that it was almost frustrating that his body hadn’t released yet.

“I want to see you full of me, filled with your Alpha…Ohh, god, Y-Yuuri!” His mate’s name left Viktor’s lips in a guttural growl, thrusts becoming more erratic and shallow as his knot formed. He pulled his wits together enough to place his arms on either side of Yuuri’s head, giving him easy access to where he wanted the Omega’s mark.

            “R-Remember love…t-together and as deep and dark as you can make it…” Yuuri barely heard Viktor, but he caught the last part, as deep and as dark as he could make it. A few more-rough thrusts and Viktor was right on the edge and from the sounds of it Yuuri was too, he heard Yuuri call his name and the desperation in his tone sent the Alpha to his release. Yuuri gave another long and drawn out moan before turning and tilting his head, giving him complete access as he buried his face into Viktor’s arm.

            “Close…c-close! V-Viktor please!” He begged, and then Viktor’s knot fully swelled, locking them together and Yuuri gave a silent gasp. In Viktor’s blind ecstasy he bit down as hard as he could on Yuuri’s neck, teeth breaking the skin and flooding his senses with the scent of his Omega. A strangled cry escaped Yuuri as Viktor marked him, the pain mixed with pleasure pushing him to his own climax as well and instead of biting a pillow like he usually did he felt himself latch onto Viktor’s arm with a loud moan. His teeth broke the skin some as he sucked and held the arm in place, a small growl escaping. The sensation of pleasure and pain only added to both of their pleasure, and all Yuuri could think about in that moment as that Viktor was his, and his alone.

            “Yuuri! Yuuri! Y-Yuuri, my gorgeous god!” Viktor cried out in his neck, licking and sucking at the mark he had made.

            “Fuck, you are divine…Y-Yuuri!” He grunted, riding out the last of his orgasm while Yuuri joined him and whimpered his Alpha’s name happily, breaths coming heavily as they both slowly came down from the high.

\-------------------------------------------------------TV----------------------------------------------------------

            The first thing Yuuri registered as his mind slowly began to clear was the ever-present warmth in him from Viktor’s release, which sent a dark blush shooting down to his chest and up to the tips of his ears. It wasn’t that he was worried about conceiving, oh not, not unless he was in heat. And he had a few weeks until that came again, it was just the knowledge was Viktor who had done this to him that made him suddenly shy and demure again, covering his face for a few moments before peeking out and grinning. He looked to the mark he had left on Viktor, the second thing he registered was the soreness and pain where Viktor had bit him. He lifted a hand and felt it, the swollen skin where teeth had punctured, and he saw a bit of blood on his fingers. He began to laugh and looked up at Viktor, opening his arms and feeling his heart burst with joy.

            The Alpha could barely hold himself up as the afterglow consumed him and he gently laid himself on Yuuri, accepting his mate’s arms around him. He laughed with him, placing kisses all over the mark that was on the man’s neck. He grinned down at Yuuri, giddiness rising through his whole body and washing over him like a tidal wave.

            “W-We’re finally one~” Yuuri giggled, hugging him tighter and feeling himself hiccup some as he let out a quiet sob of joy.

            “Ah…you feel amazing inside me…I-I’ve never been this full…a-and I’m so happy…and content…and comfortable…god I’ll never be able to be satisfied without you now.” Yuuri chuckled, wiping his eyes and already feeling the bond take its toll.

            “Did I hurt you, love? I thought I had been a little harsh..oh…look…” Viktor sat up and frowned when he saw bruises on Yuuri’s hips where he had been gripping.

            “I’m so sorry…” Yuuri looked up at Viktor at the apology, shaking his head.

            “Don’t be…I loved it.” He cooed, and sighed as Viktor nuzzled into him again.

            “Finally…I’m yours, Yuuri. You won’t have to be alone for your heats anymore, I will be there now. Always.” He promised, nipping at his collarbone and giving a teasing growl. Viktor’s own bond was beginning to take effect, his possession over Yuuri growing.

            “Hmm…well then, next time my heat is nearing I’ll be sure to let you know, and then we can have a whole week of fun.” Yuuri purred, petting the other’s hair. His own bond was growing stronger by the second, his heart pounding in his chest with how joyful he was to be beside his mate.

            Two-way bonds were rare as it made both mates entirely dedicated to one another in mind, body, and soul. They would become attached in a way that their bodies would not react to other’s easily anymore, their minds empathetic to a point where they could smell each other’s scents change faster than anybody else’s. Any sort of emotional change in hormones would be detected, helping them as mates stay close and be able to communicate in a non-verbal way. Most Alpha’s wanted a one-way bond so that the Omega would be dedicated to them, but they would remain “free” to peruse their options, most Alpha’s also hated feeling dependent on their Omega for affection.

            Yuuri belonged to Viktor now, and he couldn’t imagine being without him, he needed to be by his side to protect, serve, and love him. The bond was of course incredibly strong in that moment, but as the mark faded to a scar it wouldn’t be so dominant or influential in his decision making. Yuuri sighed happily and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, gazing into his eyes.

            “I love you…I love you so much, Vitya. I’m so happy to be yours. I want to show off the mark to everyone! I am Viktor Nikiforov’s Omega and no one can have him, he’s mine.” He giggled, looking so proud of himself, and he gently kissed the mark on Viktor’s arm, rubbing the dark bruise.

            “It doesn’t hurt, does it, darling?” He asked, and was relieved when Viktor shook his head to the question.

            “Only a little…more pleasure than pain. Knowing that you are mine and that I am yours, that we are truly lovers and mates…that overrides anything else I am feeling physically. I have never been so happy, never so blissful as I am right now.” Viktor sighed happily.

            Carefully, Viktor rolled them over so Yuuri was on top, that way the younger could wrap his arms around Viktor. Besides, Yuuri was smaller, it would be easier for Viktor to carry his weight than the other way around. Yuuri easily held himself up and got comfortable, smiling down at his lover. With Yuuri wrapped around the Alpha and pressing so close, and his scent so prevalent and strong, Viktor could feel his own instincts going into overdrive. He turned his attention to the mark on the Omega’s neck, a part of him sorry he had hurt his mate even though he knew it wasn’t that painful. Viktor nuzzled into it, giving a gentle lick to the mark to try and ease any discomfort.

            “I love you, Yuuri. So much.” Viktor muttered, his body relaxing knowing that Yuuri was happy. Truly happy.

            “I am Yuuri Katsuki’s Alpha, and no one can have him. He’s mine. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Viktor mimicked Yuuri’s phrase from earlier with a smile on his lips, and Yuuri let out a happy squeal before hugging him and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

            “You know…” Viktor said as he pulled away,

            “-I thought this part would be awkward, you know…me being locked inside you and all. But now I never want to let you go. I wish…” Viktor’s face flushed, and he stopped for a moment, trying to decide if he should continue.

            “I wish we could stay like this forever, with me filling you and you looking so _radiant_.” Viktor reached up with his marked arm to rush Yuuri’s hair from his face.

            “You’re glowing…” Viktor smiled, thumb running across Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor’s neck and nodded, shy from his statement but understand. He raised his head and grabbed Viktor’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm a few times before smiling down at him.

            “I wish we could stay like this forever too…and now that we’re mates, I really understand why heats are so wonderful for people in love. It gives a couple time to be together, to get away from everything and take a break.” He said, brushing some of Viktor’s hair out of his face.

            “I never worried about this part being awkward for us…I think it would be if two people didn’t love each other as much as we do. But since we’re so happy and comfortable, I’m perfectly fine just laying here with you filling me, I think it’s nice.” Yuuri confessed with a shy blush.

            “I think it’s nice too, my blossom.” Viktor chuckled. Yuuri raised his eyes up to him, lips coming into a smile. Viktor looked so completely happy right now, Yuuri noticed. His body was relaxed and his shoulders not tense, his eyes were warm and bubbly, there was no sadness behind them. He leaned into the hand that caressed his face, hugging Viktor close and kissing the side of his head to return the kind gesture Viktor had given him. 

            “I’ve never been so happy, Viktor. A-And I’ve never seen you this happy either! I thought I’d never see a wider smile on your face after our wedding day, but boy was I wrong!” Yuuri laughed, kissing his lips again. “It’s so bright I may go blind.” He grinned. Yuuri brought Viktor’s marked arm close and gave his mark a few gentle licks of comfort before cuddling his arm, laying his head on it and letting the post-coital bless relax him. Viktor’s free hand moved lightly along his mate’s side and back, drawing lazy patterns.

            “I’ll protect your heart, I could never break it, love. To do so would be to rip out my own. I am always happy as long as you are by my side. Any stress or discomfort can be washed away by your loving gaze. Yuuri, anything and everything I do is for you, as long as I have you, I have everything.” Viktor said solemnly, with a smile on his pale lips. Yuuri felt his heart swoon, he nodded and hugged him tighter.

            “The same goes for me, Vitya. I will never leave your side, no matter how rough things get, no matter how hopeless the world may seem, I will always be here for you. Supporting you and loving you. As long as you love me, I have no reason to leave you, as long as we love each other, our hears will be safe.” He whispered, closing his eyes. A fond smile came to Viktor’s lips, his Omega was quite philosophical, he would have to tell Georgi to add philosophy to Yuuri’s tutoring.

            Yuuri smiled as his Alpha nuzzled into his hair, taking his time to breathe in their new scent. It was sweet and yet spiced with something he could not name. It was truly unique and wholly theirs, he gave a happy hum and kissed at his chest, listening to his heart beat as they both relaxed. A few comfortable, silent minutes passed, and Viktor could feel himself begin to truly relax, his knot diminishing slowly. He began to pet Yuuri’s hair, letting out a deep breath,

            “You were so good for me, Yuuri…I was worried I would hurt you but you took me so well…even afterwards.” Viktor placed a kiss to his temple, then his cheek, and finally down to his neck by his mark.

            “Mnn…no, not at all. I didn’t hurt. It felt absolutely divine, my darling.” Yuuri said, hugging him tightly once more before Viktor pulled away some.

            “Are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?” Viktor asked, feeling his knot deflate enough to pull himself gently from his mate, giving a soft grunt. Yuuri lifted his hips to help Viktor’s member slide out, he had the odd feeling of being empty afterwards as he curled up on the bed by his mate, watching him get up and worry over him.

            “I have a glass of water and a cloth here to clean you up.” Viktor cooed, and as he spoke he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve them.

            “You’re so cute~” Yuuri sighed, stretching out and arching his back, glad to hear a few pops. Viktor purred as his eyes raked over his mate’s body, watching him stretch.

            “Mn! Ahh…there we go. That’s good. Water and cleaning up sounds nice, but nothing hurts right now, I feel fine!” Yuuri cooed, opening his arms and grinning up at Viktor.

            “All I need is you.” He said sweetly. Yuuri noticed that Viktor was just standing by the bed, and his head was right by his hips…and his member was soft. It was so close, and it was just…hanging there.

            “Good, I’ve heard that an Omega’s first time can be-“ In his playful mood, he reached over and gently bat at it like a cat might do, still impressed that he had fit all of that inside him, knot and all, when he looked up he laughed loudly at Viktor’s face.

            “Y…Yuuri.” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri kept laughing.

            “S-Sorry! Sorry! It was just… _hanging_ there in front of my face!” He giggled. Viktor sighed with a smile and shook his head before going about cleaning him up.

            “Silly Omega…” He teased with a smile, covering his love’s face in kisses, which Yuuri caught as many with his lips as he could. He sat up when Viktor finished, taking the glass of water handed to him and drinking, then taking the cloth and cleaning up Viktor too. Afterwards he moved to the center of the bed and once again opened his arms wide for the other.

            “Will you cuddle me, Vitya?” Yuuri asked sweetly.

            “Of course, Yuuri.” Viktor crawled up next to his mate, pulling the covers over them before wrapping his arms around him, even tossing his leg over the other’s as well. He needed to be as close as possible to Yuuri, to make sure he was safe and feeling good. Yuuri in turn wrapped his arms around Viktor’s middle, nuzzling into his neck as well and feeling warm and safe as Viktor covered his mark in kisses.

            “I’ll be here to make sure you have sweet dreams…rest easy, my love.” Viktor yawned, and as he grew tired he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, kissing and licking his mark, not quite believing that this wonderful Omega was actually _his_.

            “Oh, love…I can’t have sweet drams, not anymore.” He said, and kissed Viktor’s neck a few times.

            “You were my sweetest dream, and still are. You’re all mine, here with me. No dream could ever be as sweet as my white rose.” Yuuri purred, giving him a little goodnight kiss before snuggling into him to sleep.

            “Good night, darling, sleep well.” He whispered, and within minutes Yuuri fell asleep to the pets, kisses, and warmth of Viktor. Viktor meanwhile was swooning, gazing down at him with a loving look that would tell anyone how he really felt about the other. Viktor would die for the man in his arms, he would kill for Yuuri. He was sure he had already killed for him in some sense, taking out threats just in case. That night, Viktor slept more soundly than he had in his life. He and Yuuri had shared a bed for a while but never had they been as close as they were now, no nightmares filled Viktor’s mind, only thoughts of love. And when the morning sun began to stream through the window, he opened his eyes with a smile, his Yuuri still there, the mark still prominent on his neck. It was at this moment Viktor finally believed it, this was not a dream. He stared down at Yuuri as the sun tinted his hair a smoldering deep brown, how peaceful he looked, he couldn’t bring himself to wake him. As he continued to rub and kiss on his Omega, mingling their scents together even more, Viktor could only think one thing:

_I love you, Yuuri._

_You’re my life and love._

_I couldn’t be without you._

_I love you so much it hurts._

 


End file.
